Before we rise, we have to fall
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: With so much at stake, Severus Snape walks the line of light and darkness, and it won't be without it's cost. However he is not as alone as he once thought he was, and neither is Harry Potter. Follow through the darkness as lives are forever changed.
1. Death's Embrace

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS… minus Erik… who you will see in the future…. Nor am I doing this for profit or anything else that comes to mind other than pure entertainment. If you are wondering how till will be a H/S mentor fic… you will just have to stay and wait won't you? Oh and it's going to be dark, or so I will try and make it… also I this is a cross of the books and the movies. And speaking of movies this inspiration comes from the recently released trailer with Snape in all his EPICNESS. Trying to remember what else I'm missing here….**

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my lord. Please." Severus Snape potions master and spy for Lord Voldemort, and Spy for the Order of the Phoenix walked by Nagini keeping an eye on the creature it's protective bubble. Turning back to Voldemort gazing at him he saw in the man's, no the creature's eyes and saw something that frightened him.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as possible as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

Snape pales more then he thought possible and he suddenly realizes where this conversation is going.

"My – My Lord?" he tries to say looking blankly, his mind was working overtime to try and figure out a way to get himself out of the situation he was in. "I do not understand. You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand"

"No, I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Snape knew that this was quickly turning against him as he stayed his ground. Keeping his eyes at the man he watched as Voldemort started to move around him

"I have thought long and hard, Severus… do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

"No, my lord, but I beg you let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need to finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will come."

"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…" Snape was cut off by the hissing of either Voldemort or the snake at the man's heel.

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – but do not kill him."

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable"

"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can…"

"I have told you, no!" Voldemort whipped around as his robe bellowed around him and the snake reared as Snape internally shuddered. "My concern at the moment Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no question, surely -?"

"-but there is a question, Severus. There is."

Snape struggled to keep an impassive look on his face as he struggled with himself to get out of the room he was in alive. With the high windows and the clean floor he was mentally calculating his best form of exit as he heard to the side leather wings and a rush of air go by the windows.

"Why did both the wands I have used failed when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I… I cannot answer that my, My Lord"

"Can't you?" the inhuman man walked away from Snape as the snake on the floor kept a clear eye on the man before it, it's tongue tasted the well controlled fear of Severus Snape and the creature was well impressed. The pale color of Snape did nothing to ease man that he was getting close to the subject at hand. "My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I.. I have no explaintion, my Lord'" Keeping his gaze on the snake instead of the man before him, Snape now realized fully his situation and why he was called. _I have to get out of here and to Potter, only he can solve this and kill this man. _ "My Lord – let me go to the boy…"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for it's rightful owner… and I think I have the answer"

Severus Snape did not speak, and off to the side he heard leather again before it was quiet, he was readying to defend himself because he knew this event would not end well.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a cleaver man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord…"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not it's true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

"My Lord!" Snape raised his wand up as he knew this was his end.

"It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." Voldemort explained calmly as he took a step forwards slashing his wand as he spoke a spell. "_Semtumsempra_"

Severus Snape did the only thing he could think of and he raised his wand up and started to speak but wasn't fast enough to counter and he felt the spell cut his throat. He was on the ground and up against the glass window of the boat house with his hands at this throat trying to staunch the bleeding. With his focus on his throat rather than the counter curse to the spell he had created and was used against him, he looked up to see Voldemort speak to his snake before he gazed at the snake as it poised itself and struck him repeatedly his back hitting the frosted-glass wall. Moments later Voldemort touched the snake and apperated out of the building leaving behind a bleeding man. The rustling of several cloaks and a heavy set of foot falls followed by smaller ones entered his hearing as he turned his head gently to the side.

"Sev!... Severus!" Being flipped on his back he saw two pairs of eyes, a pair of bold blue under a hood and a pair of green; green like Lily's eyes.

"Take… Take it…" he managed to spit out as a pair of hands kept pressure on his throat and a tear started to fall down his face. A voice off to the side spoke some words as something was taken from him. Keeping his gaze to the face of Harry Potter he grabbed the boy's open jacket with a bloodied hand and pulled him closer.

"Lo.. look.. at me... You have... your mothers eyes..." Harry looked down watching as Snape's face softened before his eyes rolled back into his head and his hand thumped to the ground as the man in the hood black robe kept pressure on the man's neck.

**A/N: Most of the conversation and the actions was taken directly out from the book from pages 524-527 with added bits that didn't include Harry. The ending is a bit skewed as I have written it differently from the book. And for those that don't know, I didn't bother using the Snake to attack Snape as from what I have been reading as a bit of spoiler. Snape has his own spell used against him and his throat get's slit. And so there you have the opening chapter to my HEAVILY revised story. A/N2: ok so I edited this chapter and I hope you all enjoy this. I had just come back from the movie and I plan on seeing it again as it was the most powerfully emotionally driven movie I've seen in a while.  
><strong>


	2. Beginnings or Endings?

**A/N: trying to make this as awesome as I can, I have to say that in the future I believe some of you may hate me or some of you won't we'll have to see if you guys like my idea, but as of right now I'm NOT going to say much but I hope you do like it. I've drawn inspiration to this story by something I played earlier today, and the music that I listen to. again I don't own Harry Potter or the Series cause if I did, like so many other I would not have killed off Snape... that being said I DO own the character Erik to this story.  
><strong>

**-A year and a half ago-**

"Hide yourself below Harry. Do not speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative that you stay below… Harry do as I say… trust me. Trust me." Spoke a weakened, gray haired Albus Dumbledore whom looked at a scared Harry who looked on as he struggled with himself wanting to protect the man. Looking around he found the stairs and with one last glance at the headmaster he was down the stairs and hidden away behind some tall unused items that had been placed at the tower gathering dust. Looking up through an opening Harry heard Draco Malfoy run up the steps and converse with Dumbledore.

Harry stood by watching and listening till he heard the clatter of Dumbledore's wand hit the ground. Pulling his wand from his sleeve he had it at the ready as he heard more footsteps and Dumbledore mention more names but there was something or rather someone that had his wand pointed at him with a finger at his lips in a silence motion.

It was the Potions Master, he had a calm blank face but his eyes showed worry and concern at what was about to happen. He saw the fear for Dumbledore in Harry's eyes but what he was about to do would destroy whatever small trust that Harry had placed in him to save the Headmaster from the Death Eaters up above. Harry looked away from Snape as he headed upstairs, turning his gaze to see Snape upstairs with Dumbledore, Harry prayed for a miracle.

"Go on Draco, now!" Bellatrx half snarl-hissed at Draco, it then at that moment stoic voice spoke out.

"No" Severus had walked onto the observation platform of the astronomy tower and looked down to the opening where Harry was before he looked up at Dumbledore seeing the weak man before him. With one last glance down to Harry, Dumbledore looked up to Severus Snape and made his last request.

"Severus... Please..." Dumbledore could barely stand for the potion he had ingested earlier was slowly burning his insides out. Swaying a tad he saw Snape look at him with sadness in his eyes, the pleading in Dumbledore's eyes made Snape want to put down the wand and walk away, but he knew he couldn't lest he be killed right now blowing his cover.

Wanting to close his eyes he stared at Dumbledore and spoke the spell almost reluctantly before pointing his wand at Dumbledore. The blast threw the headmaster over the ledge of the tower. Snape lowered his wand and took a deep breath looking at the spot that Dumbledore had previously been standing. With his jaw set he turned around and forcefully turned Draco around and pushed him down the stairs.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters ran to the balcony and pointed up to the sky summoning the Dark Mark over the tower with a happy scream before she disappeared following Draco and Severus out. With his eyes forwards Severus tried to keep what he had done in the back of his mind and out of site until the time he could properly process the fact that he murdered, no mercy killed Dumbledore as per their agreement so long ago. As they headed through an unused corridor and through the Great Hall, Severus heard off to the side the subtle flapping of leather as Bellatrix ran along the tables before turning and blowing out all the windows and extinguishing the flames from the magically floating candles overhead.

On the way out of the Great Hall, Severus saw an Auror and before any of the other Death Eaters could kill the man he hit the man with a spell that launched him through a passageway just as the group walked out of the school and across the grounds. As they passed through the grounds and by Hagrid's Hut Severus watched as Bellatrix called out for the half-giant. Another voice soon entered Severus' hearing.

"Snape! He trusted you!" Just then Hagrid's Hutt exploded into flames forcing Severus to turn and look on at momentary shock before he spoke to Draco.

Run" watching the boy run, Severus turned back to see Harry there despondent and coming at him with his wand drawn shouting a spell at him. He deflected the curse as Harry running on grief yelled at him.

"Fight back, fight back you coward!"

The way Potter had called at him shocked him, it wasn't in anger he yelled, but rather confusion at why he, Severus Snape did what he did. With that he had lowered his wand at listening to those words repeat in his head echoing the past on an eerie level. As he stood in his momentary shock Bellatrix fired off a spell that hit Potter in the chest forcing him to breath heavily as he struggled to get up and continue on.

"NO!" Severus roared out as he pulled out of his shock, wheeling on Bellatrix he glared at her and raised his voice as if he was speaking to a naughty first year caught stealing. "He belongs to the Dark Lord" Severus snapped at the woman who gave the man a look of loathing before she ran off leaving him alone with the boy on the ground. Watching her leave Severus turned back and looked at Potter on the ground doing a visual once over before he turned and looked at the fire of Hagrid's Hut. He stared at it for a moment before he heard movement before him, Potter with his Gryffindor courage and strength fought with his body and stood up gritting his teeth as a look of rage spread across his features and a spell passed through his lips.

"_Semtumsempra!"_ Snape turned and with a harsh movement of his arm deflected the spell away from himself and Potter, rage was beginning to settle in his eyes as the boy lay down on his side struggling to keep the pain at bay

_How did he learn that spell…. My book… that little… _

Stalking forwards he hovered over Potter and saw him struggling with breath watching him. Severus' features were not of rage like one might have expected, but none the less the tone of his voice was scary enough even though he was speaking quietly over the roar of the fire.

"You dare use my own spells against me Potter?" Harry had turned his head from the ground and looked up his Potions Master as images flew through his head, he finally comprehended something, and he was finally getting the answers he was looking for.

"Yes… I am the Half-Blood Prince" With that revelation Severus looked down to the wand in Potter's hand before he kicked it away and started for the Forbidden Forest. Had he been paying attention earlier he would have noticed a beating of wings and the birds fleeing from the forest.

As he walked deeper in the forest there was a sound of a snapping tree limb, spinning on his heel he looked for the source of the noise only to find someone in a black cloak standing there looking like death.

"Severus…"

* * *

><p>It was dark, damp, and cold with nothing but the sounds of water beating of stone in the distance; a slight movement in the darkness revealed the sounds jangling of metal on stone; chains. With no light in the darkness something moved and shifted again before there was an inhuman roar and something breaking. With soft thuds in the darkness and metal dragging on the ground something moved its way to what seemed to be an opening where the sounds of water steadily became louder.<p>

Burning blue light seemed to float in the darkness till the chains stopped rattling on the ground. At the entrance of a cave a dirtied figure with long brown-black hair and beard stepped out through a waterfall into the light of the dark overcast sky. Turning back to the waterfall the man stood under the water as the dirt washed away from the man's face as the burning blue eyes looked around the forest before looking to the shackles on his wrist. There were scars along the broad built chest and legs, being barely dressed in what could be called rags, the man grabbed hold of his shackles and whispering something before they shattered.

"_Free, but at what cost…" _Looking to the sky and rubbing his face in the water cleared away the dirt and grime, the figure started to fall forwards but the man never made it as a pair of red scaled claws took the place of hands and feet. Great spiked red leather wings extended and mighty bellow echoed out through the forest. With a powerful flap of the wings a mighty red dragon was airborne and headed away from the cave and to where a skull was flying high in the sky.

As the dragon flew through the sky down below was a small village and what seemed to be people out and about. Flying down the dragon landed and quickly became a man again. Seeing a muggle and witch walking hand in hand, the man attacked and knocked out the pair of them before taking the man's clothing consisting of a black two piece suit, a blood red dress shirt, socks and dress shoes. It was impressive the man was even wearing a wizarding cloak. Taking the witch's wand he went to a window of a darkened house and gave himself a dry save before he transfigures a large blanket. Once he spelled the clothes he had stolen to size he dropped the wand and cracked his neck before he shape-shifted again into the dragon and flew off again this time he had seen on the edge of a forest something explode into fire then people running away.

Landing he had shifted back as his human form and watched from a safe distance. There was chatter in the clearing as he watched a black robed figure defend himself to a child, looking closer the man saw someone he didn't think he would see in a long time.

"_Sev…"_ Moving away from the tree the man watched as the black robed figure headed for the forest. Hurrying the man went to get to the other before the latter disappeared, but as he got closer he stepped on a piece of broken branch and listened as it broke under his foot. The figure up ahead turned and looked around with the wand at the ready.

Stepping into the light the man spoke a single word in a hoarse gravelly voice.

"_Severus…"_

The man raised the wand up as it lit up for the man to wince against the light.

"You… you're dead…"

"_I assure you Sev… I am not dead"_ stepping closer the man raised his hands up and pushed back the hood revealing a scarred and yet almost clean shaven face. The blue eyes were bold and if one were to imagine they looking like they could glow like neons, but it was just a trick of the light… or was it?

"Erik…"

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW... it's all I ask... AND! on the side here is a World of Warcraft Macro that I made in honor of Severus and his bittiness.**

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, were you expecting a reward for your heroic idiocy?"


	3. Pain and Memories

**A/N: BAHAHAHA *Sneezes* ok so didn't want that to happen *sneezes again* so I thought I would first like to mention this will start out mostly as a Severus story till about later when all the epic stuff comes into play. I just saw the movie so kudos to those that can spot the movie references, to be honest I quite liked this movie, but I ended up confusing myself during a particular scene in which Snape finds out Lily was murdered and he breaks down. After I'm guessing his break down he goes to Godric's Hollow and goes to the house where he finds Lily and has yet another break down. In which order this happens I don't know so I'm omitting that because it's making head hurt**

**Disclaimers are as follows: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters... minus Erik... that being said.. if I did... if I was to kill of Snape, I would give him more to work with or... nevermind I wouldn't kill him, who am I kidding. Please, please, please read and review.. makes me wanna write more and it gives me feedback.**

* * *

><p>At a standoff both Severus and Erik eyed each other with questions going through their heads. Stepping closer Erik watched Severus raise his wand further against him so he stopped moving.<p>

"I know you are dead, I tried to save you… Black kept me from the house"

_"As I said, I assure you. I. Am. Not. Dead…. Although I have been locked up against my will for last several years by someone… Where are Dumbledore and Harry?"_ Severus looked at Erik and took in the man's appearance. He looked like death, his face was dirty with grime almost washed away and there was an ugly infected scar running along the right side of the man's face. From the looks of what he was wearing, Severus gathered that Erik had stolen the clothing and cloak he was wearing.

"If you are who you say you are…. What did Erik do at the Astronomy tower after my fight with Lily?"

The man claiming to be Erik looked to the ground and stood in thought before he smiled fondly thinking of the memory. Severus looked on and watched as the man's gaze rose to meet his own.

"What did I do, I heard a commotion from the Common room, when I had come out I had heard what James and Sirius had done. After I decked the two of them, I got a spilt eye leaving a scar later on by this new one on my face. I got into a verbal argument with Lily then was kicked out and I headed to the tower. Afterwards I confronted you and found you in tears over what you had done, I didn't care so I settled with you for the night and turned into a dragon. After which you slept there under my wing calling me 'your big brother'."

Severus lowered his wand and shifted on his feet stepping back, his senses as a spy came back to him and there was someone else coming. Turning he hissed at Erik and backed away heading into the forest.

"Get out of here and meet me at Spinners End I'll tell you want you need to know, but for now you need to leave. I need to leave!" With that said Severus ran into the forest and when he was far enough away from the school he disapperated leaving only the sound of a lightning crack in his wake. Raising the hood on his cloak Erik turned and looked on as a figure of blue glow, bones and chains floated by.

"You… you shouldn't be here…." He whispered to himself before he whirled and headed away into the forest as well. The hissing of the wind through the trees and the roaring of the fire dulled the sound of leather wings taking flight as a red dragon flew out and low over the tops of the trees before flying away into the night as the dark mark over the school was faded away by the pure lights of the students and staff of Hogwarts. Erik never knew who it was that died at the school, but he wasn't about to sit around and be questioned by the people of Hogwarts either.

* * *

><p>"You! Where were you?"<p>

"Bella, just so you know, it was not I that threw that curse and injured Potter. What is the Dark Lord going to say when you have acted against his wishes to kill him?" The billowing of the black robe as the man walked away from the woman would have been enough had it not been for the crackling of magic and he turned in time to knock the spell away. "What are you doing woman!" Severus looked on at Bellatrix and snarled at her before he turned away, there was no way for her to prove his loyalties, but then was it her in the forest?

"I don't like you Snape, coward and…"

"Do not call me a coward…" Spinning on the woman he put his wand under the woman's throat and got into her personal space. "I would do well to remember Bella, that unlike you, I played my hand as a spy for our Dark Lord while you rotted in a cell doing absolutely nothing constructive" Backing off he twirled and stalked away from the insane woman, Severus' thoughts went back to the man that he had just talked to and pondered over how the man was still alive when he had last knew of him in a burning collapsed building.

As Severus walked on he took in his surroundings, he was at the Malfoy estate where Draco was standing at the gates shaking like a leaf. The blond hair boy stood there afraid of his life as he turned with wide eyes and looked at Severus like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You better get inside Draco or it will be much worse…" he breezed by the young boy as he headed through the gates of the manor.

* * *

><p>Flying amongst the housing in London one would have had to have been looking up and highly drunk to scream out 'dragon!' as the massive beast landed on a particular set of housing with its wings spread out and smoke pouring out of its maw. Moments later a man was kneeling on the roof of the building with his cloak flowing in the wind before he jumped down and slowed his fall as he landed. Looking around his eyes flared blue before he headed for a particular door and raised his hood to keep his identity hidden from prying eyes.<p>

Thinking about knocking, Erik looked at the door and listened for any movement inside, when it was clear that there was no one that he could hear; a hand on the door lock and a quick whisper and the door was open to him as he pushed his way inside and shut the door behind him and locking the door with a wave of his hand. Walking through the hallway he cautiously looked around and saw that while the house was clean it was also not completely cared for, it was as it someone didn't care to be in the house.

Passing by several closed doors Erik came along a sitting room filled with books as well as house a fire place, stepping into the room and looking at the books there was a noise as the fire behind him came to life and someone stepped out of the fire.

"I see that you made it…" with the hood still up only the movement of the head shifted as if the figure was going to look over his shoulder.

"Indeed Severus" turning around the hood came off and a back hand wave extinguished the fire in the fireplace. Stepping forwards Erik looked at the man before he fell to his hands knees and he was caught by strong hands and a worried voice.

"Erik?"

"Those bonding chains I was imprisoned by…. They hurt more then you could have imagined…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The bastard chained me to a wall for the last 11 years because he didn't want me near Harry…"

"Who Erik, who did this to you?" Erik leaned into further into the hand on his chest, his vision steadily going black.

"Who do you think Severus… who do you think would keep Harry's only real family away from him?" Slumping against the man, Erik's vision went black as Severus turned the man so that his head was resting on his lap, he pulled his hand back from Erik's chest and saw blood as he thought about the question and then he realized the answer as anger struck him.

"No… " Severus' mind flew back to after the conversation with Dumbledore before he had left with Potter. Severus stood in an empty classroom and watched as the sky grew dark and the emotions that flew over his face with no one to see. He had thought about the task that was at hand for him in regards to the man as well other plans for the future. Severus hadn't wanted to kill the man, but now he was almost glad that he did.

Pulling his cloak off Severus pushed it to Erik's chest and bound the chest with some wraps that came from his wand before he put his arms under Eriks and around the front of the man's chest. Waving his wand Erik's body floated and Severus moved him to a guest bed room and started his work on looking after Erik.

"Don't you dare die on me Erik, don't you dare" pulling the wraps off and peeling off the blood soaked clothing from the man's body, Severus was in disbelief at what he was seeing. There were deep gashes from what seemed to be old and infected scars that had burst open from either magic or overexertion, but if he didn't do something to fix the problem he would be losing the only other person besides Lily that mattered to him.

Rushing around Severus gathered potions and a medical kit that he used for his own injuries he couldn't heal with magic and ran back to the room Erik was lying in. It took three hours to heal all the open and infected wounds as well as bind up Erik's ribs when he found that several ribs where previous broken and incorrectly healed that he had to re-break to set in its correct position. Sitting there after he was done with his work covered in the literal saying 'blood, sweat and tears' did he ponder Erik's relationship with him and his so called 'death'

**~Flash Back~**

_"Severus... Lily… Sev, Lily! Come out and play!" A young boy's voice rang out with laughter as a young boy with jet black hair hid in a tree with young girl with red hair. Both children watched on as a dark-brown haired boy was looking around before stopping._

_"Lily, Sev… come on it's not funny anymore where are you two?" Both children chuckled quietly as the boy below pulled out a small package from his coat pocket, they knew at once what the boy had as their eyes widened. "Guess I'm not sharing this bar of chocolate that mom gave me" With that the two younger children dropped out the tree and the older boy turned grinned before tossing two unopened bars to the girl and the other boy._

_"Erik, you're the best!"_

_"Yeah, I wish I had a big brother like you" The little black haired boy said as he sat on one side of Erik while Lily sat on the other. Erik grinned and wrapped his arms around the two kids beside him._

_"I'll always be there for you Severus as family, just like I'm always there for my sisters Lily… and heaven forbid 'Tuney', just keep your chin up and if there ever is a problem at home, you come to our house, alright?" Severus turned and beamed at Erik before going back to munch on his bar of chocolate._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts Train (Severus' and Lily's Second year and Erik's Fourth year)<em>**

_"Sev, you have a bloody nose again… what happened?" Erik was sitting with one of his legs crossed and a book in hand when Lily and Sev came in. Lily had a cloth to Severus' nose when she looked at her brother and the tears coming down Severus' face as she led them both to the seat across from Erik._

_"It was his horrible father, after you left to go and get a cabin, Mr. Snape grabbed Sev and pushed him into a wall and talked with him before he pushed him away tripping him. He landed on his face and I heard his nose go. Mum and Dad heard and they chased Mr. Snape off. I think his nose is broken Erik…"_

_Erik put his book down and moved so that he was kneeling in front of Severus, he gently took the cloth away and winced when he saw the crooked nose. Pulling his wand and looked at pointed it at the nose before whispering a spell. _

_"Episkey," There was a sinking crunch forcing both siblings to wince and look at Severus whom had more tears coming down his face. Pulling out a clean cloth from his trunk Erik handed it to Severus and patted the younger boy's knee. "Think of it this way… 5 more years Sev, then you can be free of that man… I still say you stay at our place Sev. That house is no good for you, this is the sixth time you've had that nose of your fixed…"_

_"I know, but I can't leave my mother there…" Severus cleaned up his face, he turned to look out the cabin window when he saw James and Sirius strut by looking and crooning. _

_"Oi look, it's 'Snivellus!"_

_"Aww you crying Snivvy?"_

_James Potter and Sirius Black were trying on Erik's last nerve, he stood up and saw fear on the two faces when they saw who else was in the cabin. As Erik pulled open the door Potter and Black had already started to book it down the train when Erik's voice boomed out behind them._

_"POTTER! BLACK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" both boys tripped over a pair of feet and they scrambled to get to their own cabin when Erik turned back and grinned at his sister and Sev. Both looked at him like he had grown an extra head. As Erik wiggled his eyebrows he put on his best 'Count Dracula' face and voice. "Vand I vant to suck vour blood, muwahahahaha!" Both kids looked at Erik then themselves and then back to Erik. "What? Too much?"_

_"I think you need to lay off the tele Erik"_

_"Eh, no harm done to them right?" Erik winked an eye and shut the door before he sat back down and looked at the two friends before him as he picked up his book. Opening it he heard a quiet mumble before he looked up to see Severus a bit pink around the edges of his face along with his ears, Lily had gently prodded her friend to getting Erik's attention._

_"Sev?"_

_"Can you do that again?" both Lily and Sev looked a bit pink causing Erik to laugh, he put his book back down and proceeded to make fun of vampires, bats, and other people causing the two kids before him to laugh._

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Years later at Erik's House and several months before Lily's death-<em>**

_"Erik! Erik open your door! ERIK!" moving from his study Erik had set down his quill and notes on a passing by table as he went to the front door where there was banging punctuated by his name. Unlocking his door Erik swung his door open to catch Severus in tears and in a black garb and a mask in his hand._

_"Severus, what the…"_

_"He's going to kill them!"_

_"Who's going to kill who?" Severus pushed against Erik and walked into the hallway; Erik shut his door and followed his friend into his living room watching the man pace. He took a few moments to take in the man before him, long black flowing leather robes, and a silver mask in the shape of skull. Erik's mind froze when two words entered it._

_Death Eater_

_"Severus… what did you do?"_

_"I… I… I overheard something, a.. a… a prophesy. I was kicked out and I took what information I had… I thought it would make me, special, wanted."_

_"Sev… What. Did. You. Do?"_

_"I TOLD THE DARK LORD EVERYTHING!" Severus screamed at Erik as he threw his mask away from him to the hardwood floor there it made a clatter. "I told the dark lord and he means to kill Lily!"_

_"Sev, that can't be, even if the man could find Lil, there would be no way, the house is under the Fidelius as of yesterday. And only a very few people know the location, all of James' close friends know where it is, and I do as well, hell Potter made one of his mates the Secret-Keeper. Besides how do you even know it's them to begin with?"_

_"I told the dark lord and he named Lily, I begged him to leave her alone, but… something told me not to trust him. I went to Dumbledore…" Erik snorted at the name Dumbledore and walked over to the mask and bent down to pick it up._

_"That man needs to get his head screwed on correctly, he's not paying attention and his power over the Order of the Phoenix isn't sitting well with me. Why do you think I'm not with them?"_

_"I need to protect her Erik!"_

_"So it's just her, Sev this is her husband and son as well" Erik raised his voice at the man before his and shoved the mask into the man's chest as he growled low. Stepping away he ran his hands through his hair, he knew of Severus' devotion to Lily, and his love for her, even preferred him to James Potter after all the years of harassment his friend went through._

_"I don't care, he'll protect them all!"_

_"Damn it Sev, what did you give Dumbledore in return?" Severus looked to the ground before scratched at his left arm where his Dark Mark was. Leaning against the wall Erik looked distraught as he raised his eyes to the ceiling; he looked to his friend his eyes flaring with anger and disappointment. "You are spying for him, Sev, you are going to get yourself killed!"_

_"If it's the only way protect Lily and for her to see that I'm not just in the Dark Arts for the Dark Arts, but for protection and …."_

_"Severus Snape if you are justifying to me your decision on what you did…."_

_"I'm sorry Erik…" Severus stopped pacing and sat on the cough with his head in his hands, he had tear tracks down his face making Erik sigh heavily as he moved and kneeled in front of the man putting his hand on Severus' shoulder. _

_"You sure made a mess out of your life, I know you are trying to make amends, god knows I've seen you try and god knows my sister is as stubborn as a Hungarian Horntail, the dragon part I had personal experience with. That aside, keep your head in the right place. Keep me informed and I'll protect my sister and her idiot of a husband I'll get a hold of Remus and we'll figure something else out for worst case scenarios alright?" Erik watched the man nod and get his breathing under control._

_"You are strong, incredibly brave as well a bit dim sometimes, but you are a good man Sev, never doubt that alright?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night of Lily's Murder<em>**

_He had sent a Patronus with the information that someone had betrayed the Potters and they were in danger. He left as soon as he could from the Death Eaters and when he made it Godric's Hollow he had seen the house in shambles, Sirius was outside holding a bundle looking like he had just gotten out of a smoke pit._

_"Snape, you can't go in there! Erik was in there but he hasn't come out… there was a fire he managed to contain it and keep it away from the bodies, but … I.. I'm.. I'm so sorry"_

_"Where are they?"_

_"Snape…"_

_"WHERE ARE THEY!"_

_"I'm sorry…" Harry was crying in Sirius' arms as Severus walked into the house, with each step he took, the more he felt his heart start to pound and yet give in. As he climbed the fire and smoke eaten stairs he saw the damage of the house; pictures scorched, lights and tables broken, and a picture of him, Lily and Erik grinning as children. He nearly stumbled over the body of James Potter and saw the empty look in his opened eyes, he looked away and made his way future down the hall stepping over a gaping hole and a dying fire that led into the bowels of the house. Moving away he hugged the wall and saw the open door to Harry's room and an arm on the ground. Everything in his body was screaming at him to leave, but Severus couldn't. He kept on going and when he got to the room he collapsed against the door frame with tears coming down his face. The room was scorched but it looked as if it had been taken out of the room and somewhere else._

_Crawling to her so that he could pick her up he cradled her body and cried out in pain, he lost the one person that he loved the most. Lily. Sweet dear Lily, she had given up her life to protect her family and most importantly her son. The house started to shutter and looking around Severus picked up Lily's body and started to run out, he made sure to take James' body out of the house via wandless magic. _

_Once outside he collapsed to his knees tears still making its way down his face when he heard a roar of pain making him temporarily forget about Lily on the ground where he had laid her. Sirius had bought Harry by his dead parents to go and wrap his arms around Severus' chest, he pulled at the man as a great fire exploded from the house and more pain filled screamed ripped the air._

_"NO! Try as he might his struggles to get out from Sirius' grip did nothing for the man as he realized he not lost one person tonight, he lost two. The only one he ever loved and his big brother who did everything to protect his sister and Severus._

_"ERIK!"_

* * *

><p>Shaking his head and putting those memories away, Severus let a few stay tears roll down his face as he struggled with his self created depressed mood as he took off his bloody robes and cleaned his hands off. He looked on at Erik and saw that the man was sleeping and alive, but he couldn't help hesitate to touch the man, for Severus was afraid this was a cruel dream and Erik wouldn't be there when he woke up the next morning. Shifting his seat over and crossed his arms on the blankets of the bed and rested his head on them. Closing his eyes Severus thought about how this would change the future and how this would affect Potter knowing that he had one last true family member left, soon he was sleep and filled with nightmares. However as Severus slept uncomfortably in the position he was in, little did he know that Erik had woken up in the middle of the night struggled with pulled the man into the bed and turning into a dragon against his own better judgment as he curled around Severus his wing covering the man like a warm blanket.<p>

_I still got you Severus_


	4. Brother, what happens now?

**A/N: Heh I apologize that this is such a short chapter, but storm had blown through last night and I wanted to get you all something before I get another one. Can anyone guess what my cross over is? if you get it right you get a sneak peek of the future and what's to come. For info read the author's note attached to the front of the story. Read and review! A/N 2: Ok I know it needed to be edited and so I did... much apologies for my massive number of grammatical errors...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thud-Thud, Thud-Thud<em> Severus awoke to hearing that rhythm, he had left his eyes closed as memories of the previous night came back to him in full force. Feeling warm and something shift around him he opened his eyes slowly and saw red scales and a tail, looking to what was keeping him warm he saw a great red wing over him. As he looked further on his eyes widened as he looked face to face with a dragon's head.

Another great shutter moved through the dragon as the creature dopily opened and blinked its eyes before they focused on the man that looked at him.

"Erik… you really are alive" A loud yawn from the dragon was enough for Severus to throw his arms around the dragons head and hug him. A soft rumble from the dragon forced Severus to let go as the wing came off of him and the dragon transformed into a man who then rolled onto his back.

"Ooh I shouldn't have done that, but it was well worth it…" Severus smiled as he had tears slowly come down his face; he wiped them away as Erik looked at his friend and waved a hand off. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he looked to his chest and saw it wrapped up as he gingerly prodded his chest with a hand.

"Your ribs weren't healed right after they were last broken, so I did what I did and…"

"Sev, you're doing it again… justifying your need to explain yourself to me. I know what you did, and I know I'll be sore for a few more days. So who was it that died, the only way Dumbledore's spell on me would have worn off is if he let me go because he needed me or he's dead." Severus had since sat up and ran a hand through his hair looking at Erik hesitantly.

Erik caught the look on his face and then it hit him when Severus never answered him other then looking up slowly and locking eyes with him. He saw images fly through Severus' mind when the other man did a reverse Legilimens spell.

"You gave the man a mercy death, hardly anything to get yourself worked up over. Where is Harry?"

"I don't know, I left him on the Hogwarts grounds, I have nothing else to give you in that regard. I'll have to go to the Order meeting later on today and then go back to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord is going to make his move this summer from what I'm putting together with my spying." Both men sat in silence and thought about what the words that still clung to the air like a bad odour. Pushing himself to the edge of the bed, Erik set his feet on the ground and grunted in pain as Severus got off the bed and went to his potions cabinet in the bathroom to grab a few of them. When he returned to the room he found Erik standing and slowly making his way to the window and putting his handss on the frame.

"I told you this business of spying will kill you one day Sev, you can't keep doing this alone. I hope that you have protected Harry the best that you could while I was away"

"He's just like his father, arrogant.. rule…" Erik turned and leaned his back against the window and raised an eyebrow at the man who had started to rant, Severus promptly shut his mouth and handed over the potions which Erik took without complaint.

"Really Sev, from what I gathered from Dumbledore's talks with me in the cave, is that he is very much like his mother, and less like his father. Much to his disappointment… personally I'm glad Harry is like Lily, means that he has a better sense to not get his arse into any real form of trouble," Severus frowned and took the empty vials back, Erik didn't miss that look either and he too frowned, "Something you wish to tell me?"

"I… I don't know to be honest… if Dumbledore was behind your imprisonment, then he would have…."

"Would have been what?"

"Been behind Harry and his rather insane adventures these last 6 years…. Almost got the boy killed First year going on, and that's not all, he has some sort of mission concerning the Dark Lord and some magic called Horacruxes. Apparently in order to kill the Dark Lord you need to destroy his pieces of his soul which he broke apart and hid away in objects. That's not all, Dumbledore told me that Potter needs to die as well, a part of the Dark Lord lives in the boy…"

"Well, I guess we're going to be having a nice long chat with Dumbledore in his damn portrait when we get to the school…" Erik stood up tall and let a little grimace of pain mark his face as he looked around the room and realized he was in a guest bedroom with only his boxers on.

"I… that would make sense… however you aren't going as you are now"

"I know that, you got any clothes, and not your robes with the too many buttons either…"

Severus glared at Erik who just chuckled and clapped a hand on the man's shoulders, with a wave of a hand the clothes Erik had been wearing yesterday were cleaned and laying on a chair. Moving away Erik picked up the clothes and walked to the loo to use and change. Thirty minutes later and Erik had come out showered, shaved and ready for the dat to find Severus too ready with two mugs in his hand.

"I figured you would want tea as opposed to 'my' coffee" Severus drawled, he had since mastered his emotions while he readied himself. Offering a half smile Erik took his mug and sniffed the tea taking in memories, Severus had made his favorite asian tea and left the made bag into the mug.

"Thank you Sev, now onto today's plan of sorts, when are you required to head out and speak with the order?"

"Some time around lunch I suspect, provided Potter hasn't told them that I was the one to kill Dumbledore, I shouldn't have a problem with the Order. My own concern is that no one knows you are alive… I will take you to Hogwarts but you will have to stay in the Headmasters rooms. Or at least on the tower outside if you get my meaning."

"I have no qualms about doing that… when I get to the school I'll be having a conversation with the old man, you go to your meeting, afterwards we'll do what we have to in regards further protecting Harry. I don't like that Dumbledore has played you both like fools. And I don't like your letting your temper getting the best of you either Severus, that boy should be looking up to you, not being afraid." Erik drank his tea and both men had breakfast before they left for Hogwarts, Severus left the house with his billowing robes and Erik with the stolen cloak with his hood up preventing his face from being seen. Putting a hand on Severus' shoulder Erik felt the pull from behind his naval as they disapperated with a crack from Spinner's End.

Landing at the outskirts of the school, Severus and Erik looked around hastily before they took off for the school. It was a fast trek as both men had wasted no time getting inside. As soon as they quietly entered the school via a special passage, Erik followed Severus up to the Headmasters office and looked at the stone gargoyles as they let them through. Climbing the stairs and entering the room first Severus glanced around and saw that someone had been in the room as several of the Headmasters bristled at whomever had come in and woken them up again.

"My god man, can we not get any peace in here?"

"Your definition of peace Phineas varies from mine…." Came the bored, dry drawl of Severus as he looked to Erik, he swiftly left without a word his cloak billowing out behind him as he shut the door.

"I suggest if you wish to sleep you leave your frames temporarily and do so, otherwise you may stay, but I have a few choice words that one of you here, and I know you are awake… Albus Dumbledore, and it's time you and I had a few words don't you think?" Erik had pulled his hood down as his eyes burned a blue fire as he looked at one particular frame.

"Erik... I can explain…" Came the uneasy voice of Albus Dumbledore from his frame.


	5. I did it for the greater good

**A/N: Hmm it's come to my attention that no matter how many times my e-mail dings at me for favorite story, story alerts, favorite authour... I still get next to no reviews... please all I ask are reviews... I know adding them to you list is saying you love the story, but please leave feed back... feeds my starved brain. That said... only one person made a guess at the cross over... and sadly it was incorrect. So is there someone else that would like to take a guess?**

* * *

><p>Erik… I can explain…" the man in the portrait seemed to shrink under the angry gaze of Erik who stalked dangerously around the room, the man in the painting looked ready to bolt out of his seat and leave his portrait, but he was otherwise unable to.<p>

"You can explain? You took me when Harry was five and you chained me to a cave with power draining shackles!" Erik walked up to the painting and snapped at the man before he walked around the massive desk and started to pace.

"I did what I did because you are unnatural, you aren't even human and even I saw that… I did what I had to, to keep you away from doing anything you might regret"

"You chained me up like a beast because you thought I was a threat! Look at me, I am no risk to anyone!"

"You are, and I can see the inhuman features even now" By now Erik's skin had taken on a ugly green tinge as he continued to pace back and forth.

"You never told Severus I was alive did you?"

"Alive, Erik you had no pulse and was pale almost blue even when you walked into my room to ask me to take Harry, you are an inhuman creature!"

"I died, I get it, but it doesn't change the fact that I came back! You know about the old lines, you know about the veils, when 'she' finds out what you did to her Champion…"

"Her champion is a creature of darkness and death, why she choose you and brought you in her services I will never know, and I don't care about the 'old lines' they mean nothing in regards to you" The painting stopped being afraid and glared right back at Erik as the man continued to pace like a caged tiger.

"I take it you didn't tell Severus of what you are?"

"Severus knows half of what I am. Have you told 'her'? Have you told her how you played sides Albus and have used Harry and Severus for your own gain?" Erik stopped and walked directly to the man in the portrait again, by the defiant look on the dead headmasters face Erik knew the answer to his question.

"You didn't tell her? Merlins Beard, Albus you forced Severus into this life, you took away his family, you never told him I was alive when I came to get Harry. You turned my sister against him; you did nothing to protect him when Potter and his asinine friends attacked him. You effectively turned him into your own personal creature of darkness… You knew!" Erik had yelled at the man and saw exactly the truth in the man's eyes as he realized that Dumbledore had manipulated everything for power. "You…. You changed him further after I left school…. I always wondered what happened to the boy I knew and now I know… you molded him, turned him, and you are just as bad at Riddle. You arrogant self-righteous bastard!"

"I did what I had to win a war, Tom would not have laid down, and I was the only one that he was afraid of. I did what was right for the greater good even if it meant that I had to delve into the dark magic to do so"

"You better pray that when I get back, that 'she' knows exactly what your 'Order' is like, and you better pray that Severus doesn't kill you before I do. In the mean time you are going to help us, or I'll destroy any connection you have to this side, do I make myself clear?"

Albus looked at Erik and frowned heavily his eyes had long since lost their twinkling look, he then smirked knowing he had a card left to play.

"Really, because portraits can't be destroyed there, and it's because of the magic evoked at the school"

"Oh really?" Erik raised a hand as a green skull formed before he pushed his hand at the frame, the skull hit and Erik smirked at the sound of someone crashing in the background of the portrait.

"What did you do?" Came the shaken voice as the head of Albus Dumbledore looked over the edge of the fallen chair. Erik snarled and was about to say something when the stairs to the office started to grind signaling their movement and someone coming. Looking at the fallen man in the portrait Erik closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, seconds later his skin returned to a healthy human pink.

Quickly heading to the bedroom behind the massive desk Erik opened the window looking around once last time and jumped out changing into his dragon form circling the tower and landing on the stone wall. Clinging to the tower Erik's head rose to the bedroom window as his tail curled around the tower, and seeing as he was rather large he could barely poke his head into the room as a set of high heels entered the room along with several sets of other feet.

"I don't know what to do… Severus was in a rush today when he left for some meeting, and if the rumors are true…"

"We have to be careful, it can't be Snape… Dumbledore trusted Snape and as do I, but still something is out of sync…" From Erik's point of view he couldn't see who the second voice was, the first he knew from his childhood very well, it was Minerva McGonagall.

"If we question Severus and ascertain exactly what is going on…" Erik saw a tall black man speaking when another voice spoke, it was the same man that Erik couldn't see.

"We can't, he's a spy for us and if he gets targeted by…"

"It doesn't matter anymore…" It was Severus' voice that broke out as he entered the room, his voice was shaky and apparently there was movement as someone fell to the ground. Wanting to get in and help Erik forced himself to stay on the outside keeping as still as possible. "The Dark Lord is getting ready to move against the Ministry, he's in the midst of picking someone up for Rufus' place as the Minister of Magic… he's also getting ready to move against the school openly… after his 'fun' with me not just 30 minutes ago, he named me the Headmaster's replacement and he will be making that announcement this summer once he's taken the Ministry… how's he going to be taking it I do not know…"

"Severus you look terrible…"

"No less then what I get from doing my job Minerva… Have you seen Potter?"

"I have seen him leave this morning after coming here, he also was looking around at the head table this morning… no doubt thinking that Albus was going to walk in…"

Nodding in thought Severus looked around and saw the empty picture frames and made no open comment about it, he was sitting on the steps leading up to the massive desk. He was surrounded by McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the ever changing bright colored hair woman Nymphadora Tonks. As he pushed himself to a stand he soon found that his legs didn't agree with him, not with the length of time he was under the _Cruciatus_ and other curses. He found that Kingsley and McGonagall gently set him back down on the steps.

"You… aren't going anywhere… stay here while I get Poppy and see our guests out…" Ushering the people out of the room, Severus looked at his colleague as she lead the others out of the room, then turned to look behind him as he heard a shuffle and claws on stone before he heard foot falls.

Erik had come back into the tower and moved to the stairs that Severus was sitting on and kneeled in front of him, from the way Severus was sitting or half sprawled out on the stone steps with a paler then usual face, Erik didn't know what to do other then sit there. He was no potions master or healer, but rather his skills were that of Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. His previous job as a Curse Breaker saw to it that his education was well balanced as he worked for light by being in the dark.

"Severus… what happened to you?"

"The Dark Lord is always finding it amusing to use unforgivable spells on his …. 'servants'. Needless to say after my meeting with him I was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for a while and I was hit with a cutting spell and a few others as well. I healed the cutting one but my body is having a bit of a problem with the Cruicatus and the rest…"

"You know what I'm going to say…"

"I do, but moving past that, what did Dumbledore have to say?" Severus looked awful but he kept priorities in his head as he looked up at Erik and saw his friend's face harden instantly and a growl was working its way through his throat. Standing Erik turned his back on Severus and started walking around the room looking at various objects before his attention was drawn to the desk.

"Erik?"

Erik ignored Severus for the moment and stood behind the desk with a frown, he was glancing at the desk as his ever astute eyes took everything in, he began a search of the desk and he ignored Severus calling his name, each time he was getting more and more agitated at being ignored. Pulling out what seemed to be the last drawer he found a hidden compartment and opened it. Inside made his blood boil, but his heart sing at the same time; inside was his wand. Erik picked it up feeling a warm feeling pass over and waved it as sparks shot out of it, in the desk as well was paperwork concerning Erik's jobs, living, and health records as well as a massive tomb on old world magic.

"I'm going to kill that man..." Erik said to himself as he stood up from his kneeling position, he set the various objects on the desk and looked up to see Severus leaning heavily against the desk sweating bullets and glaring at him.

"What did Dumbledore say… is that your wand?"

"It is indeed, as for what Dumbledore has said… he's been manipulating everything…. Right from the beginning… I also have to tell you… he played everyone for fools, however I've convinced him to help us or I'd destroy his portrait."

"What do you mean?" Severus' eyes narrowed as he glanced at the empty portrait and the tipped over backward chair as well as a green scorched impact mark on the frame. He turned his gaze to Erik who was looking at paper work and saw those blue protective eyes flare almost a blue fire.

"Meaning all of your choices you've made and planned, Albus pushed you towards. All your conversations with him… He removed your choice and set you on your path. He knew you were someone he needed from the get go and he did whatever he could to shape your future. We all were had…" Severus didn't know what else to say in regard to this, he felt his anger flare violently in him as objects around the room began to rattle. Erik looked up from the documents and saw Severus trying to stay up as well work out what he had learned in his mind.

There was a clearing of a throat behind Severus and Erik moved his gaze from Severus' face to that of Madame Pomfrey who had walked in and stared incredulously over Severus' shoulder to Erik. Erik kept her gaze before he picked up his wand and started to back away as Severus' magic to dissipate and the rattling of the objects stopped

"Don't you dare leave young man…" Severus had further trouble keeping himself standing and his eyes pleaded with Erik as he started to collapse. Erik had set his jaw and rushed around the desk catching Severus before he hurt something else further.

The school's healer rushed over and started waving her wand over Severus who was for the most part cradled between Erik's legs and back, she had looked on and saw the results of his 'awarding' and she looked at Erik as something was communicated silently between the two of them. Sighing Erik pushed himself to a stand and slung one of Severus' arms over his neck and picked him up. Slowly and painfully that it was, he listened as Severus tried to control his breathing and walk along with Erik, the medi-witch was at the fireplace disappearing in a flash of green as she called out the infirmary.

"You Severus… are possibly going to be the death of me…" Stepping into the fireplace he waved a wand at the desk and all the paperwork he had gathered and flew to him as he shrunk it and stuffed the items into his pocket. Grabbing a handful of floo power he looked at his paling friend keeping an arm around him tightly and spoke clearly.

"Madame Pomfrey's Office" with that the two were engulfed in green flames not unlike the green Erik was coloured earlier as.

**A/N: So? reviews, what do you think?**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N: So am I confusing you yet? If I haven't and you have figured out what the cross over is, please say it. Otherwise... I like where this is going... don't you? **

* * *

><p>It had been several days and Erik had sat into the private room that the resident school medi-witch had set up for Severus for his injuries. Leaning back in his seat he sat there with his elbow up on his arm rest and the side of his face resting on a few of his fingers. He was better looking than he had been a few days previous; his hair was properly cut short and combed back hair, the right side of his face wasn't looking as destroyed as it was before and all that remained were several scars that couldn't be done away with magic. As Erik sat there and watched his friend sleep his ever coming thoughts and memories entered his mind.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They had just spent a couple hours healing Severus when Poppy turned and pulled Erik into a hug, as Erik held her he felt her tears soaking his shirt as she did nothing but weep. Once she managed to calm herself, Poppy pulled Erik into her office and barred off the floo and locked the door to her office. Walking over to her, Erik pulled her around from her desk as the older woman put a hand to Erik's chest as if checking something._

_"How is it that you are alive?" the corner of Erik's lips twitched up into a smile momentarily as he rested a hand on top of hers._

_"To be completely honest… I do not know… "_

_"You were always a terrible liar Erik, I know about the old lines… I'm from one of the oldest Mage-Priest lines Erik, I know there is something different about you… and I always knew your lines where much like Severus'._

_"So then you know what Dumbledore did then?"_

_"Not only did I know, but I fought him on it many times… I didn't like what happened with Severus and I knew exactly what Severus' lines are, his mother…"_

_"His mother isn't on the other side… not in the right way anyways…" Poppy looked at Erik's and pulled her hand away as she saw Erik's eyes flair blue fire before they settled down and Erik looked to the ground and walked away from the other woman looking about her office._

_"You know how to get through?"_

_"No, that information was lost to my and family ages ago, no one wanted to go back to that world… said that there was too much destruction especially after the loss of the original area of Dal…"_

_"That place is in the middle of a frost wasted barren… or that's what I saw of it last…" cutting off the older woman Erik turned and leaned against a wall eyeing her critically. "How many Generations of the old lines are living here would you say?"_

_"I don't know… I couldn't even begin to guess as our magical history goes far back, very far back" Madame Pomfrey moved around her office and set about making tea and drying off her face with a white hanky._

_"Would you say the lines blending made us stronger or weaker?" Erik had crossed his arms and looked to the ground with a slight frown on his face, his thoughts and questions were slightly troubling to the older woman._

_"Does it matter Erik?" She stopped and looked at him and saw his expression as he gazed up at her the flames that were in his eyes burned brightly as she watched him._

_"It does, that world… it seems that there is no blending each person has only one craft if they have it in them... one skill… and if you look at us, we are multi-talented… are no longer called by the old names anymore, well you aren't exactly… and my name isn't quite that flattering either."_

_"What are you getting at Erik?"_

_"What I'm getting is, what if something from the old world made it here… and decided to help someone of the new lines… namely Voldemort?" With widened eyes Poppy knew then what Erik was talking about and she nearly dropped her tea cup at the thought._

_"But the portals have been down for thousands of years or more… the one at the ministry is monitored, the one here is locked away and no one knows where it is, Hogsmeade has theirs in the centre of the town and it's quiet… and the one in the …"_

_"Forbidden Forest… is host to several massive spiders dens, but not all of them lead to the portal we want them to go to. What if, someone opened one of the old portals and got here… I did and that was by someone that needed me here"_

_"We can't leave them open Erik"_

_"I know…" Both sat in silence, Erik pushed himself away and walked over to the older woman who was very much like his mother, but she was someone he trusted and would die for, and it was because she took care of his family and most importantly she took care of his 'brother' Severus._

_"Something is happening if I saw what I thought I saw… we can't ignore our old prophesy, not when so much has come to pass as it is… I will not lose Severus and I will not Harry, I will not lose my family"_

_Poppy looked up from her seat as Erik looked down to her, she offered him a sad smile as she reached a hand up and rested it on his._

_"You are one of 'them'…. Aren't you?"_

_"Unfortunately I am… and it wasn't my choice either, but I still have my soul…"_

_"How many times have you….."_

_"Fallen?" Erik asked gently, he watched the older woman nod stiffly as he hung his head breathing out a large sigh. "Too many Poppy, too many times…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik was brought out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder and he was handed a mug of tea by Poppy Pomfrey. He looked up and offered a soft smile as he turned his attention back to Severus. Erik's eyes had since reverted to his usual oceanic blue. Severus had been out cold as Poppy had put him into a magically induced coma, he would be waking up today and no doubt grumpy with the two of them, but with the amount of physical damage that had been done to him Severus would have thank them later on down the road.

Hearing a groan Erik took a sip of his tea and sat there watching the man in the bed groggily wake up. As Erik watched Severus pushed himself up to a sitting position he wasn't in the least bit surprised with what came out of his mouth.

"I hate you both"

**A/N: Come on you guys review, review, review.. I'm getting too many alerts and not enough reviews. I'll give you a cookie!**


	7. Half truths and Lines

**A/N: I can't keep this hidden anymore, I gave all my readers the biggest glaring clue to what this cross over is, in 2-3 chapters I'll be putting up a new disclaimer to the proper group. That aside how are you all liking this? seriously... give me a review. Either way I'll still be writing it till I hit a block, which I doubt cause I'm sure I'll be finishing this one.**

* * *

><p>If he didn't know better Severus would though he was hit with a few hundred bludgers, but that wasn't the case as feeling started to return to his extremities and the fog he was in lifted off of his chest. Once he managed to get his eyes opened he took very quick stock and pushed himself to a seated position, he saw Erik sitting at the foot of his bed with a mug in hand. With a further glance he saw the woman that was infuriating as well as motherly and he opened his mouth.<p>

"I hate you both"

"Well at least I know my patient hasn't suffered any major brain trama" The older woman snarked as she shifted from the foott of the bed and started fussing over Severus causing Erik to chuckle as he looked on sipping his tea every now and then.

"Woman, would you stop!"

"Severus Tobias Snape, why I never" With a voice as stern as her, Severus quickly quieted down and let the Matron of the School Hospital continue on with what she was doing, though that didn't mean he didn't glare at Erik as the other man laughed only to have the woman turn on Erik.

"You want to be in bed too Erik Daemon Destler?"

"No Ma'am" Erik promptly followed Severus' example and quieted down, but he was still smiling as the Matron continued to look after Severus. Once Poppy was satisfied that both her boys where alright Erik and Severus learned that all the students where gone and the summer holidays had started and she stopped at the door telling them, they were allowed to go, but warned them about getting hurt. She had given one last glance at Erik then Severus before she left the room and shut the door.

"We need to figure out exactly what to do next Sev, no doubt it will involve you spying even though I don't like it…"

"I know, but we need that edge Erik and as I'm the only one that can do it, I will continue to do so" Setting his feet on the cold stone Severus stood from the bed and walked to his clothes and found them to be cleaned, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Erik was shaking his head and stood up.

"I'll leave you to change out of your sleep wear Sev, gotta say… red looks good on you" With a playful wink and laugh Erik left the room as Severus looked down at his pj's and saw the Gryffindor red striped outfit. With a snarl Severus walked out of the room fully changed as he glared at Erik who stood wearing his black muggle suit but a bold blue button down shirt instead of the red along with the stolen cloak. Shaking his head he fell into step with Severus and they headed to the Dungeons and Severus' personal rooms.

Inside was something Erik would never expect, it was fashioned like his own place, no doubt most of the things in the room came directly from his house seeing as he left everything to Severus in his will. Spotting his old lazy boy chair Erik looked at Severus and saw the man muttering to himself and packing things up.

"I see you kept all my things Sev"

"And what did you expect, did you expect me to have thrown it all out?" Severus huffed and gave Erik a hard look, in a corner of the room on a desk was a bag, but more specifically it was his school bag; old as it was, it was an old canvas military style back in the faded olive drab, the bag even included all of the big pouches with strips of duct tape. Walking over to it Erik opened the bag and saw it was still loaded with things from the day of work before he had 'died'. Shaking his head he turned and watched as Severus expertly packed up everything in the room with a wave of his wand and shrunk all of the packed boxes.

With his bag on his shoulder Erik looked around at the once homely room to see the stone grey, it was clear that even after his 'death' things for Severus would never get better for him, everything was always being controlled. With that thought in mind Erik vowed to make sure that Severus got another chance in life even if it killed him to do so.

Upon looking around one last time in the room Severus was the last one out the chamber rooms while Erik stood on and watched. The image of Severus looking around the room as he stood in a spare gray stone room gave the impression that Severus was always alone with nothing for him. With his head held high and his eyes hardening Erik watched Severus leave the room before he followed him out.

It was while Erik had his hood up did he realize he had to _Disillusion_ himself to avoid the other staff members from finding out. It was the trek up to the Headmasters quarters that Erik made himself visible as he looked around. The gargoyle bowed its head to Severus and let bother men go up. When they entered the room Erik had seen that everything that was Dumbledore had been removed and it was sparse. Severus pulled the shrunken things out of his pocket but Erik put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

"Don't… it's not worth it Severus, it'll be a hard enough year for you, don't give a reason for the Death Eaters to mock you or attack you. I don't like the idea of you being a spy, but you need to maintain the front and I'll be here with you as a dragon or myself."

"Ok… Now for the help of the headmasters…" Severus looked around and saw the portraits had come back and that Dumbledore was glaring at Erik, he saw the man was about to say something scathing but something stopped him and he turned his attention to Severus.

"My boy… I take it you have succeeded in taking my spot?"

"I have Albus, but it didn't come without its cost"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore's question was answered not by Severus but by Erik who walked up to the portrait and looked the man in the eye.

"It means he came back to the school a mess Albus, he was out of commission for 4 days to heal his nerves and body" the way Erik said the name 'Albus' disdainfully made Severus wonder exactly what was going on between the two of them. Erik put his hand on the frame and muttered something very quiet as a pained look crossed the portraits face.

With a whisper Erik glanced at the man explaining what he had done. "You will not speak of my coming back, nor will you mention anything pertaining to me, or you'll be kicked from your frame, got it?" A subtle nod was enough for Erik as he stepped away from the frame and stood by Severus' side.

"What are the Order's orders to move Potter?"

"As far as the ministry is aware we'll be moving him…."

-Middle of July, Night of Harry Potter's Movement-

It had been a month and a half and Erik was looking out the window as Severus was conversing with Dumbledore's portrait, there was one account where the man got frustrated at Erik and his interfering that he was forcibly knocked out of his portrait by something and he hadn't returned for several days. Erik didn't have an explanation just watched with his eyes darkened emotionally, but flair a glowing blue for a few seconds.

"Your plan is working Albus, but I'm not so sure that this is a good idea to feed the Dark Lord the true information as well as the Order these ideas."

"Severus, Tom needs that information to keep you in your place at Hogwarts, there is nothing more we can do. Has he chosen your deputies?"

"Minerva isn't happy to have the Carrows twins here either… there is nothing I can say to persuade them or the Dark Lord… not without harm to myself. But I will do what I can to keep the students safe if nothing more then give them detentions with Hagrid. I refuse to let the Carrows dole out the punishments they are almost as insane as Bellatrix." Erik looked at the portrait and glanced to the ground with his arms crossed as a look of thought crossed his face.

"The talks of the ministry falling is unsettling Dumbledore, there is a bit of a problem with the Weasley's place. If the ministry falls while Harry is there, we can expect the Death Eaters to find the place.."

"Since I am dead and I had become the Secret Keeper the location to the Burrow is safe Erik, we have all added our own enchantments to the home"

"Let me go and see the house, let me add mine"

"No…"

"I agree with Erik, he is a curse-breaker, let him go and add his own spells Albus, if it adds more protection to Potter and the people that are keeping him…"

"NO… I will not have that …" Once again Erik watched as the other Headmasters attacked and dragged him out of the portrait with a man name Everard who was once the headmaster who offered a smile to Erik and Severus.

"Ignore the old man, he has some problem to sort out, young Mr. Destler go, go and add protections to the home and hurry back. I know the information to the Burrows lies in a ledger on Severus' desk. Take care both of you; I have some housekeeping to do." With that the man walked out of the portrait and Erik turned to look at Severus.

"What?"

"What was Dumbledore going to say about you Erik, and no lies or I'll get that information myself…"

Erik looked at Severus and thought about how he was going to tell the man, he couldn't put it off forever and he wasn't looking forwards to the conversation, so he came up with a story and he decided he would tell Severus the full story later.

"Severus, I didn't really want you find out this way, in fact I was going to tell you when this whole thing is over with. You were right; I did die that day…. I died protecting my family and like Lily I did it willingly. I'm not exactly alive and I'm not entirely dead either. I'm not a ghost but I'm not human… something kept me alive. What it was I do not know," Erik walked around the room as Severus leaned against the front of his desk with his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the desk.

"Needless to say, someone kept me alive, whether it's magic or something else I do not know. The point of the matter is that I am here, I am alive, I have a heartbeat and I'm not about to go anywhere… "

"But the Dark Lord…" Severus was looking at Erik in shock, his best friend and brother had died, is dead, and is alive. His head spun as he tried to rationalize everything that was being told to him. There was no way that he could be alive, not without a soul and not without it maimed such like the Dark Lords.

"And I have the one thing that makes me, me. I have my soul and it is whole… seems I wasn't ready to move on and the person that brought me back, reinstalled my soul into my body. You have no worries from me Sev, I'm not a vampire either… though I have been called that on several occasions now that I think about it."

"You a vampire?" Severus sputtered out, he couldn't help but look at the man who was anything but a vampire, he was well coloured, didn't have enlarged canines, he had canines but it wasn't like a vampires that he had seen in his studies. "The only time I could think of you as a vampire was on the train…. You know Lily was right about you watching too much tele"

Erik let out a laugh which was followed by Severus as the two of them laughed at the past, in which Erik wiggled his eyes brows and did a Count Dracula impression from Sesame Street causing both men to laugh even harder.

"Ok you dungeon bat, go make sure my nephew doesn't die hmm?" Severus gave a twitch of a smile as his robes changed in those of the Death Eater garb, with his mask on the desk Erik changed his khakis and pull over sweater to black battle robes with a high collared shirt.

"I had forgotten what you looked like wearing robes…" Severus drawled as Erik shook his head, Erik headed to the bedroom window and looked to Severus who followed him, the castle had since added a large balcony allowing Severus to come and go as they pleased. Standing on the railing both men looked to each other before they jumped off the edge, Erik had started to fall coming close to the castle before he changed into a massive red dragon, Severus had turned to black smoke and trailed alongside Erik before he landed on the dragons back and held on as they flew towards the Burrow. At some point Severus patted Erik's back and he jumped off heading to Surrey, London while Erik kept going.

With the information in hand that he had taken Erik found the Burrow and landed into the fields on the outskirts of the house's land. Once there Erik changed back into his Human form as his eyes started to take on the flame blue look again. Moving to the house slowly, Erik saw a woman standing by and cooking food he couldn't help but smile softly. Erik made it to the house and as quietly as he could, he put his hands on the wall and started a long incantation.

"_To those that live within the dwelling and the area around, I ask you to protect those should the time come to rise. Do I have your help?" _The ground on the side shook slightly as the earth around him, the house and the land around the Burrows took on a yellow-green-grey look as Several hands broke their way up from the ground before they returned to the earth leaving nothing disturbed.

"Thank you…" Erik spoke several more times as the ground that was once yellow filled with runes that burned the earth but was quickly replaced with the earth covering them up. Pulling his hands off the stone wall of the house Erik keyed magic to the spells so that those that are part and under the Fidelius Charm are protected and those of evil intent are harmed by the spells. Stepping away Erik flattened himself against the siding of the house as cracks in the air made him swear softly.

"Harry!" Wanting to move Erik swore softly and peaked his head around the corner, it had been over 11 years since he last saw his nephew and it brought a tear to his eye that he never got to see him take his first step walking, never saw him call him Uncle, and he never saw him grow up. More cracks in the air made things more difficult for him so he cast the disillusion charm on himself and he snuck away as more and more showed up. Once he was away far enough he dispelled himself and changed into a dragon heading back to Hogwarts.

Once he was back at the school in the tower he found Severus hunched over the front of the table, it was apparent that he just finished arguing with Dumbledore as the man was glaring at him for whatever reason.

"Severus… what happened?"

"My spell missed, I hit one of the Weasley twins and he was injuried…"

"Severus, it wasn't your fault, it happens to the best of us, the boy isn't dead is he?"

"No… not yet I don't think"

"He'll be fine… so long as you didn't cut his neck, and you Albus, why are you not comforting him, you are after the one that told him to keep an eye on things…" The man in the portrait gave Erik a heated glare as Erik returned the sentiments. Watching Severus throw the mask in the corner of the office Erik saw the man struggling with himself as he went to this room and sat on the bed.

"You know Albus, you are a real arse-hole" Erik went to the mask on the floor and picked it up, there was splatter on the mask of someone's blood and he went to the desk and threw the offensive object on the desk before he headed to the room that he shared with Severus and sat on his bed looking at the lost man.

"Erik… I don't want to do this anymore…"

"I know, but I saw a boy that needs all the help he can get, get some rest Severus you've had a long night" Pushing himself up from the bed Erik left the room and went into the office and sat at the desk and looking over a massive tome that he had taken from the drawer previously. He looked at the time and flipped open the book and starred at a page with loose pages of notes attached to it, on top of the small pages was a name with information.

_Tom Riddle_

_ -Mage_

_-Warlock_

_-Priest: Shadow_

_-Necromancer_

_Descendant line of …K...  
><em>

Erik shut the book with a snap, he leaned back in the chair and spun in it looking at the Portrait of Dumbledore who seemed to be sleeping, there was a frown on Erik's face and it hardened as he ran a hand over his face.

"You knew old man, you know who his lines come from…"


	8. And so the fight begins

**A/N: Ok so I got a bit fed up with keeping this quiet, so here it is the moment you have all been waiting for, the reveal of the cross over. I've left enough clues that this is crossed over with World of Warcraft. And as such the disclaimers change, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the Warcraft Universe belongs to the creative team at Blizzard Entertainment. Now we are getting onto that the story is going classified as, but there is still 2-3 more chapters before that family stuff with Harry included will begin. I hope you all enjoy what I have so far.**

Ghost

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know where he is!"<p>

"I. Do. Not. Know!" Albus Dumbledore had yelled at Severus, as Severus ground out that he had no idea where the boy was, Erik was rubbing his temples trying to keep his temper in as he had been listening to the two of them going at it for the last hour or so.

"Ok enough, we don't know where Harry is or where his friends are… the people in the order don't know either and they are just as worried. At this point in time there is nothing we can do, Albus I need you to shut up for five minutes before I do something I'm going to regret. Severus I need you to take a breather you are just as worked up if not more so, go for a walk" Severus glared at Erik and twirled on his heel with a great bellow of his robes, cringing as he heard the door slam shut and things in the room rattled.

"That went well… my spells did their job they protected the people at the wedding and they dealt with the Death Eaters that had shown up, now that the Ministry has fallen everyone has gone underground per your orders. Right now we need to do is find Potter and his friends; if we can't keep tabs on them then we are screwed."

"I… I know where the three of them are at; they are at Grimmauld Place… " Erik turned his head to one of the other portraits it was Phineas Black. He was looking at Albus and Erik with a slightly pained expression on his face. "They came to the house and are resting while trying to figure out your mission Albus…"

"At least they are safe then for the time being, there is nothing else we can do for the time being, I need to find Severus…"

"That is a bad idea, I just passed the man, he had a heated argument with Minerva, why I don't know… but he's furious… my guess someone in the order didn't like the fact that someone was missing an ear and they made known that Severus might be a traitor."

"Jesus… ok… I need to find him now and cool him off, where did you see him?"

"Heading out of the building"

"Thank you Ma'am" Erik ran to the bedroom and dove off the balcony changing his form to look for Severus whom he saw heading for the forbidden forest.

"Good job Albus…"

"Dilys… I didn't ask for you to speak"

Furious wasn't even the beginning of what Severus was feeling, he felt depressed, betrayed and alone, but with his emotions running as high as they were he didn't see a large shadow flying over head. Severus was surprised when he saw a massive red dragon land in front of him with a crash as the creatures wings extended with the maw of the dragon open and smoking.

"No…"

The dragon walked forewords with heavy thuds and its tail moving side to side, there was a low rumble as Severus tripped and fell on his backside as the dragon came ever closer. Once the dragon was in his personal space Severus raised his arms up not knowing that the dragon was his best friend. Looking down at the cowering Severus, Erik gently nosed Severus and folded his wings against his back and he looked down cocking his head to the side.

Feeling a hard scaled nose Severus opened his eyes and looked up at the dragon that had its head cocked to the side, scared out of his wits Severus slowly pushed his hand up and lightly touched the dragon before his senses came back and he remembered that this was Erik.

"You!" the dragon pulled back and reared unfolding his wings letting out a mighty bellow before he came back down on all fours and returned to his human form. Laughing Erik stepped away with a big grin on his face and started to run when Severus abandoned all sense of his reputation and chased the man around the open meadow of the forbidden forest.

"You bastard, what the hell was that for!"

"That was to get you to cool your jets, I heard what had happened" Erik ran looking behind him before he leapt off a rock and shifted forms but what he didn't expect was Severus to latch onto his tail and go for a ride, it took a while but Severus managed to climb into the dragons back with some help and they had flown around, it was nightfall before they returned to the school and the tower. There was a note on Severus' desk when they had come back after their little adventure leaving Severus to scowl and walk out of the room slamming the door.

"What am I going to do with that man?"

"Nothing clearly" Erik rolled his eyes at Phineas and went to clean up and change, by the time that Severus had come back Erik was looking over some papers when he saw his friend come in looking rough around the edges.

"I take it you had meetings?"

"Several in fact, the order no longer wants me there and they tried unsuccessfully to attack me… the Dark Lord is no better and but I made it out relatively unscathed. Right now I'm alone in all this and there is nothing I can do about it."

"You can, you still have me… and as much as it pains me to say it you have the information of Dumbledore"

-December after Christmas –

"Severus it's time to give him the sword, they have finally settled down again" It was the voice of Dumbledore that broke Severus out of his revere and standing up, the old man's portrait opened as Erik walked out of the room behind the office seeing the sword in its glory. Severus pulled it out of its spot and looked at the sword held it in his hands looking it over. Erik walked over to Severus and looked at the sword his mind was thrown into memories but he soon shook them off and he stepped away looking at the man.

"I think that you should not directly give them the sword, after the event with George and his missing ear, I highly doubt Harry and the others would take kindly to you"

"None the less the sword needs to be taken to them, Severus I cannot go and I cannot touch that sword. You will have to take it too them, use your patronus to lead Harry or one of them to the sword. This is something you have to do on your own, and I have faith in you Severus.

Nodding Severus looked to Phineas and got the location of where the trio was hiding out at and he left via the balcony leaving Erik to lean against the desk as one Dumbledore was forcibly removed from his portrait and someone else took his spot. With Erik's back to the portrait he didn't see who had come in but he heard a voice, one that he hadn't heard in a little over eleven years.

"Erik…" A sad look crossed Erik's face as he stood and turned to look at the portrait, walked over to the painting and put his hand on it before he hung his head.

"I'm so sorry… I tried… I tried..."

-Months Later-

It was getting closer and closer to that time; Erik could feel it in his body, he could feel it as Severus played his role and took more and more hits personally as he watched the man struggle to keep the students safe. It was the late afternoon after that Harry Potter had shown up at Hogsmeade and Severus was as edgy as ever, Erik had since donned every day black custom battle robes that he had made. As Severus got ready for the evening with the students Erik had taken off for the forest and hunted around, he found what he had been looking for when he reached a chest and an opened in, inside Erik reached in and began pulling objects out and began prepping for the battle to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forwards… Now" Severus had the students gathered in the great hall after the great insistence of the Carrows, and as he walked slowly and deliberately down the main isle looking at every single one of the students and staff. He had given the impression that he was going to hurt them, but little did the staff or students know. He was in the hall alone as he had no idea where Erik was and to everyone else in the room he was the enemy.

There was a harsh intake of breath as everyone parted when someone stepped forewords from the crowd. Harry maneuvered himself till he was standing in the same isle that Severus was.

"It seems Headmaster, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies; you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster." Severus looked on with shock even if it didn't show in his face, his mind was racing a mile a minute to try and get the boy out of the hall alive, but that came to a screeching halt when the boy opened his mouth again.

"How dare you stand where he stood, tell them! Tell them how it happened that night, tell them how you looked him in the eye and killed him!" Severus never anticipated the following move when Minerva took Harry's side as Severus pulled his want out and stood defensively, he watched as his former teacher now college had tears in her eyes as she raised her wand against him. He lowered his wand a fraction but brought up knowing that Scottish lion would kill him if she had the chance. With his face set in stone he watched as she threw a hard fire curse as him and his jaw dropped a little as Severus saw in her eyes that he had become the worst kind of enemy, though he blocked each and every one of the attacks he backtracked and even rebounded the of the strikes to the Carrows who went down hard before he heard a voice next him.

"Run Severus" no one else had heard it but Severus grabbed the edge of his cloak and whipped it around him as he turned to black smoke and left out the great hall window flying out as he heard McGonagall yell out 'coward' to his back. Moments later even though Erik was invisible he cringed as he felt a voice in head much like he had slow long ago. It was calling them to give him Harry Potter and he silently snarled as made his way to the clock tower above the main entrance of the school. Once he made it there Erik made himself visible and he collapsed to his knees as the voice basically raped his mind, one the voice was gone he Erik stood and shed his wizarding cloak.

Underneath the cloak seemed to me medieval armour, but even the dark age armour was plain to what he was wearing; black with hints of red Erik stood with a full suit a fanged skull with glowing red eyes on his right shoulder and a three spiked shoulder piece on his left side. He was wearing layered plate pieces with fur underneath sections of his thigh armour and rimming his gauntlets, smaller skull adorned his chest and the places where the shoulder pauldrons connected to the chest armour, the area by his stomach was covered in scaled mail for movement and his boots by his knees had the same skull piece as the ones on his chest and with all the skulls on his armour the eyes glowed red. Attached to his waist was two holsters; one was holding a sword and the other was holding an axe, both were designed to inflict the most amount of damage with added spikes. Both where humming with energy and magic as he pulled his helm from a hidden place, with blood caked ivory tusks coming from the sides of his jaw. A mouth plate prevented anyone from identifying him as burning blue eyes took their place under the helmets darkness, and with fur covering the high metal collar Erik looked down as her heard a woman call out.

_"Piertotum Locomotor!" _ Below Erik watched as stone statues fell from their place and started to march out, he heard his professor tell the guardians to protect the school, smiling Erik leapt from his place from the tower and like the statues landed with a heavy thud on a knee and his head down with the edges of his black and red cloak laying on the ground behind him. Pushing himself to a stand McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley turned around and they gave a shriek of surprise as they watched on.

"They won't be enough Minerva… the school needs more than just statues now"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Minerva… you know who I will always protect to the bitter end even if he is a Slytherin…"

"Erik…" The woman said shocked as she saw vapors moving off of the figure and his armour.

"In this case, I am Lord Daemon, a Death Knight, and Champion to Queen Alexstrasiza the Life-Binder"


	9. It hurts

**A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter that I have written, and to be honest I'm not all that surprised. I had a bit of a problem writing it as I had come from a 20km bike ride, a nap and then being slightly brain dead. I may pull the chapter, but I think it fits with how I've been writings so far. Next chapter I can tell you will be longer and there will be more content. That and I'm watching Harry Potter again hee hee.**

* * *

><p>It was too much, there was just too many of the Death Eaters and Giants that had come crashing in as the shields to the school failed and people started falling lie flies.<p>

"Get inside, everyone inside" cried Professor McGonagall who staved off a wave of spells from the Death Eaters as she protected the students, she turned her head as she watched a man in armour dive to the side missing a side stroke of a club, when the man rolled to his feet and pulled his left hand back and throw his axe into the giant's knee with the force and energy of a small explosion. The giant went down with a roar as the man ran and leapt onto the things chest and with a bit of foot work impaled it's sword into the giant's skull before he was knocked away by a stone mace crashing into the wall.

Shaking his head and grunting Erik, pushed himself out of the rubble that he had created and stumbled a few steps, he had been taking on Death Eaters and the Giants that had joined in on the battle and he was getting dinged up and starting to get tired. Narrowly saving the small Charms professor from being knocked away like a doll, Erik had thrown his axe in the pathway of the giant igniting a spell which caused ice pillars to rise up with chains wrapping around the giant keeping it from moving. Seconds later a second spell came from the axe igniting the ground around the giant with a red circle and runes that made the giant and whatever Death Eaters that had entered the spell to scream as they started to die and break down.

As Erik side stepped the falling carcass he pulled his axe from the ground and holstering it as he saw the Trio scrambling out from the ruins of the school as they tried to make their way to were ever it was they needed to go, Erik was fighting his way to the trio when he saw another giant, but the trio bypassed it as Erik slashed his sword in an arc as three glowing skulls came from the sword in rapid succession hitting the giant and taking it down seconds after the trio had run under its legs.

What he was surprised to see were the spiders, the spiders would only enter the fight on the insistence of someone from the portals, he knew that his enemy had come with his free left hand he waved it over the battle field as purple tendrils came from him as the dead came to life for a few moments attacking the spiders giving Harry and his friends time to get out of there. Looking back, McGonagall had brought everyone they could back into the school as the spiders retreated and the reanimated dead fell to the ground, breathing heavily Erik nodded and took after Harry. With a quick summon of his cloak Erik holstered his sword and took the material from the air in his hand as he pulled off his helm and shrunk it and put it into a pocket of his clock that he put back on bringing his hood up.

Making his way down to the boat house Erik took to the water's edge so that Harry or anyone couldn't see him, a simple spell allowed him to walk on the water as if it was a solid frozen lake top, and with every step that he took Erik could hear Severus talking with Voldemort.

"Why did both the wands I have used failed when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I… I cannot answer that my, My Lord"

"Can't you?" Erik wasn't in a good position, so he kept walking slowly along the side till he was almost at the opening of the boathouse when he saw Severus go down, wanting to yell out he bit his tongue as he heard the kill command, Erik looked down as he heard each and every one of the impacts that the snake made against Severus. No doubt Harry heard it all when he had passed by the boy as they hunkered down by the door, once Voldemort turned with his snake and left Erik ran onto to the dock and to his fallen friend. Erik landed at the man's side with thud as his armour creaked under the movement as Severus looked blankly up at him trying to breath.

"Sev, Severus!" Shaking off his gauntlets Erik put his hands to his friend's neck and put as much pressure as he could, he turned his head to the side quickly before he turned his attention to his friend. Harry had come in seconds after and kneeled down beside the cloaked man and Severus. Pale as he was Severus had turned his gaze to his friend whom he saw with glowing blue eyes, a further look to his side saw that Harry looked down at the man, he saw Lily's eyes and he knew what he had to do mustering his strength he pushed forth his memories into tears.

"Take… Take it…" he managed to spit out as a pair of hands kept pressure on his throat and a tear started to fall down his face. Harry and looked behind him and called for a container or a flask, the man in the black cloak moved to the side while keeping pressure and Harry took the tears and the memories holding it as if it safety meant everything. Keeping his gaze to the face of Harry Potter he grabbed the boy's open jacket with a bloodied hand and pulled him closer.

"Lo.. look.. at me... You have... your mothers eyes..." Harry looked down watching as Snape's face softened before his eyes rolled back into his head and his hand thumped to the ground as the man in the hood black robe kept pressure on the man's neck.

Harry Potter had looked down at the bleeding man on the floor then to the man with the raised hood, he couldn't see the man's face, but his voice was gruff, dangerous and yet very caring. He watched as the man kept pressure on his professor's neck and slightly turned his head so that Harry could see the man's chin and nothing more.

"Harry, whatever Severus wants you to see, it is important to use your head and not jump into things you think you need to do. This is not something that you can do alone anymore, and 'he' is not alone either. Now go!" Hermione looked at the figure and pulled at Harry's arm leading the trio out of the boat house.

Once the man knew the trio was gone the man pulled back the hood with his forearm as soft glowing blue eyes looked at the dying or dead man on the floor.

"This could kill the both of us, but I'm not about to let you go..." The soft glowing eyes became a full blue burning fire as Erik removed his other hand from Severus' neck. Putting his hands together he rubbed his hands three times before he put a hand over Severus' heart and the other just above his head. A purple pulse started to emanate from Erik's hands before it just a solid purple glow that moved to engulf the black and bloodied form. Moments later the glow stopped and the figure shuttered momentarily before a gurgle issued from the man who tried to breath.

"Stop trying to breathe you idiot!"


	10. It's time to go, run!

**A/N: Ok so here is the next bit, I personally think that making a movie of this battle scene and the rest would have been easier to create then to write, but then that's just me and I enjoy that kind of thing. I think it would be a really epic battle and I would really enjoy making it, anyways I hope you all like and I look forwards to your reviews. Oh just so you know... expect people from the past to show up in the laters chapters and expect an evil-esque Dumbledore... cause I have a bit of a bone to pick with this guy. **

* * *

><p>The last thing that Severus remembered was the green eyes of Lily and the glowing blue of his friend, he did what he was supposed to do and he died knowing that he gave it his all to Harry Potter even if he verbally treated the boy like dirt. With his dying breath he took in Erik's words that Harry was very much like his mother and that there was so much more to him then just seeing James' face.<p>

What Severus didn't expect was to feel his heart start to beat, each of the thuds of his heart pushing whatever blood was in his system throughout his body, and as his heart starting to beat his sense of feeling returned to his body and his lungs burning for its need for oxygen. Opening his mouth Severus tried to breath only to find that he was sucking a liquid into his lungs an when he started to cough up a copper tasting liquid he heard a voice shout at him.

"Stop trying to breathe you idiot!"

Snapping his eyes open Severus found burning blue eyes, not blue glowing, but full on burning blue eyeballs looking at him holding pressure to his torn throat. Starting to panic Severus found that he was being held down and there was a slight purple tint to his skin.

"Severus stop, stop moving!" It took a few minutes but Severus soon calmed down enough that he was looking at Erik directly; it was then that he noted how dirty his friend was and the strange glow coming from his chest plate and shoulder. Reaching up Erik grabbed the black cloak by his left should and pulled it off revealing the other cloak and the armour he was wearing.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully Sev, I've done what I can and brought you back but only for so long, I don't have a lot of energy left for is kind magic that I've invoked. I need you to take this letter and yourself to a specific location in the forbidden forest. There will be an open portal don't hesitate, don't think or falter go through it. It'll take you to a place you have never been, and it'll take you because you have died, and that's one of the stipulations of going through the veil.

Give that letter to the first person you see, there should be people fighting but you will know the right person to give that letter to because it will glow blue to the person that can read it and take it. And so you know how serious this is, when you pass through that portal you only about thirty minutes before my magic wears off and you will die and you won't be able to come back. The person that will help you will seal the magic that I have invoked and you will keep your second chance at life, and believe me you will need that life because if you don't take it, that mark will keep you where you don't want to be." Severus took in everything that Erik was saying and he didn't know what to do other then listen nod his head, Erik had held out a hand and Severus took it and was pulled up as Erik went to the water and rinsed his hands off of the blood before putting his gauntlets back on.

"Severus, I never wanted you to find out this way, but when it is over you will get the full story on how I died, why I was brought back and how… I'm what Dumbledore said I am; I am a creature of darkness, death and I was created by evil, but I am not evil." Wrapping the cloak around Severus, Erik offered a smile and he unshrunk his helmet in which Severus did a double take before Erik put it on.

"Go and head to the forest, don't look back and don't come back for me, I'll find you… remember that Sev… don't ever look back" Erik pushed Severus out of the boat house and towards the forest with a letter in hand, Severus looked back one last time as he felt magic bolster him even though his neck was thoroughly destroyed. Watching Severus head to the forest Erik took a deep breath and turned back to the school, hopefully there was something there for him, his body needed to feed as he was running low on energy, life and time.

When Erik had made it back to the school there were bodies littering the stone courtyard, there was apparently a message that he missed while he was at the boathouse and people were taking the students, staff members and people of an Order of the Phoenix. With the Death Eater bodies still lying in the courtyard Erik found one that wasn't exploded or harmed in anyway and he picked the man up by his collar and hoisted him up with a hand, with his free hand he pulled his helm off and dropped it to the ground and pulled the man's head to the side and dug in biting,. It had been a very long time since he had fed from a body when he normally had potions that someone made for him, but because he wasn't where he should be he had to do it the old fashioned way and he had since been nicknamed "Daemon the Blood Tank".

He was still attached to the dead man's neck when he heard a screech from behind him, he didn't care at all, but to the people watching they were watching large worm like leeches attached to various parts of the body and Erik's mouth the dead man's neck as he fed. When Erik finished he dropped the husk of what used to be a man and stepped back as the small dog sized worms dug themselves Erik's armour and body with a gross squishing sound. Turning around Erik looked the staff members that held their wands at Erik with fear in their eyes, Erik's own eyes where slightly hazed over but they were still a strong fire blue.

"Put those down, I'm not going to hurt you, besides this guy gave me enough till I can safely get you all out of here…"

"What did you do?"

Erik gazed at the tiny Professor Flitwick who all but squeaked out the question as McGonagall shakily held her wand, being slightly unimpressed Erik sighed and walked over to the older woman and pushed her wand down as he raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth was covered in blood and still dripping down his chin and the corners of his mouth and he looked like death warmed over.

"I fed, it's what I do in cases of emergency, because I've been in this realm for too long I have no natural way or regenerating my energy, my power, and my health… very rarely do I feed on someone unless I'm in risk of dying myself. And if I end up dying here… I am forever screwed over"

The rest of the teachers and the order put down their wands slowly; if Erik was going to attack anyone he would have done it already, but right now Erik had more important things to do as he started to search the student masses for something.

"Where is Harry?"

"Why do you need to know where Harry is?"

"What is my relationship to the boy Minerva… think… who was my sister?"

"My god… I completely forgot you are his Uncle"

"Help me find him, there is someone here that has changed the entire game for him… and if he dies… we all lose" Erik looked to the Order and Minerva who started a mass search of students, they ran into Hermione and Ron in one of the stair ways and when questioned Erik took off in a panic while everyone else stood by as they watched the man in the armour picked his helm up and while put it on leapt into the air with a roar and shifted into a massive red dragon heading to the forest. As Erik crashed into the trees he ran searching but stopped moving when he heard voices. Taking off in the direction of the voices Erik came across a boy standing amidst four ghost like bodies, he knew better then think that these were ghosts of his sister, brother-in-law, Sirius and Remus.

"Harry, they aren't real, no one can call those spirits back to this world, no one not even a thing like that. Your parents loved you, still love you, but each and every single one of those things are fake."

"You dare interfere Death Knight?" the four voices talked as one as Erik stepped into the clearing as Harry turned and looked at the man in the armour and the tusked helm, the four 'spirits' gathered around Harry who had no idea of the evil looks that had crossed their faces.

"I interfere because I know for a fact that you can't recall those spirits not when they are on the other side… you can make warped copies but never the real thing…. Kel'Thuzad" Erik reached forwards and with a hand as a purple light forming a hand shot forwards wrapping itself around Harry and pulled the boy to Erik as he made the motion for pulling. Harry had no idea what was going on or what just happened other then he felt cold and foreboding behind him where his family had once stood before he found himself next to the man in the armour who stood in front of him with a sword and axe in hand as he stood ready to attack the thing that had taken the spot of Harry's family.

"What did you do to my family!"

"Harry run, get out of the forest and run!"

Looking at the creature before him Harry saw a floating skeleton with a massive headdress and tusks coming from his own face not to dissimilar from the man in the armour that was protecting him, the chains that floated around the glowing blue figure seemed to just hang in mid air while the skirt or whatever it was wearing flared up at the bottoms showing no feet what so ever, not thinking twice about the creature and forgetting about Voldemort and his conditions Harry turned on his heel and ran for the school as he saw his protector get slammed with a blue ball ice. Erik knew he would have to fight one of the commanders of the undead at one point, but was getting weak again and knew here in this realm he would have no chance if he didn't have a proper energy restore. Stepping in the way of a powered ice ball meant for Harry, Erik was thrown back into the ground making a small crater from the impact, pushing himself up onto his onto his elbows Erik rolled out of the way from another ice based attack before he got himself to a stand. As he stood there off to the side of the man was someone he was rather hoping to avoid all together, it was none other than Voldemort.

"Shall I go after Potter?"

"Go ahead, he is your ticket to immortality" With a snarl Erik arced his sword over hand releasing a set of three green skulls that raced at the snake like man only to have the man throw up a shield and whip his wand in his direction before Erik was surrounded by a green rotating shield that protected him from whatever spell had been used. With a jet of black Voldemort had taken off with his snake in tow, turning Erik started to go after the man as he got hit in the back with spell even on the ground Erik felt something else, looking to the outline of the castle Erik rolled onto his back and offered a smile under his helmet.

"You've failed and those of the new lines are going back, you'll never get before he gets to the veil!"

"No!" the floating skeleton started for the castle as Erik looked at the figure before he put the sword down in his hand and raised it to the creature as chains and ice pillars broke the earth and wrapped themselves around the skeleton. Pushing himself up to a stand and getting his sword Erik gave one last look at the thing.

"You've failed Kel'Thuzad, and now you are going to be stuck here…" Taking off for the school Erik barely made it into his dragon for before he flew for the school when he got there he ended up crashing into the ground of the courtyard as an epic wand duel fought its way out along the strewn rubble. Having reverted back Erik stumbled to his knees and the ground as he arced his sword to the side and launched a single green skull that hit Voldemort knocking him into rubble as Erik crashed to the ground on his face.

A figure in black robes had hurried to his side waving a wand and muttering a complex spell as Harry looked on as Voldemort struggled to get to his feet before the man was picked up and thrown into the air towards the forest. Kneeling down to the armoured man Harry saw something that should have been impossible, he was looking at the back of the man he was certain had died, he saw Severus Snape holding the man in the armour on his lap.

"Get Harry out of her Sev, get him to the veil and leave, I am done…"

"You aren't done yet, and refuse to let you go like you did for me, I won't take Harry away from his uncle he never knew" Harry's eye brows ran into his hair line as he edged over to the fallen man and his teacher who he thought hated him and his guts.

"You can tell Harry who is family was, you can tell him all about me… I have no energy left…. I can't even get up…" Harry moved to the man's side and looked down at the armoured man, this man was his uncle supposedly, if that was true…

"Harry… I'm sorry you never got to know me… I… I was taken away when you were still so young… I missed watching you grow up… I missed a lot of your life… but I've given up mine twice now to protect you… go with Sev… he's the best that you can learn from…"

"You're my uncle?"

"Yeah… your mother was my sister…" the school had started to rumble as Severus looked around the rubble had started to float and there was only three people left it seemed.

"I got everyone through Erik, it's just us left… let me get you there…"

"Sev… look at me…"

"All the more reason for me to take you…" Harry looked at the two interacting and he remembered the memories that Severus had given him, this was his uncle, he never knew and now he wasn't about to lose another family member.

"Like he said all the more reason, I'm not losing another family member…" Erik groaned as he felt both his arms being pulled and he was lifted to a stand and he was dragged through the school, after what seemed to be too many stairs down and too many turns Severus lead Harry and Erik to a room with a tall arc and a veil in which they heard voices. Turning to look behind them Severus reached out with a free hand and put it against the stone wall of the school.

"It's time to go home, time to go home… you can go now" With that the school groaned and started to glow Severus lead Erik and Harry though the veil as they heard a scream piercing the air before they saw nothing before a bright blue sky opened before them and they were greeted with the sight of people and someone yelling for help.

Harry had no idea what he had just walked into when he pulled a man that was his uncle, he had no idea what he had just become of when he had made it through the other side of the veil. He was expecting to die much like Sirius had, but the bright blue sky and the people that had been there to greet them, it wasn't natural and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"SOMEONE GET ALEXSTRASZIA!" With the weight of a fully armoured man on his shoulder Harry was soon forced to drop the man's arm as his teacher lowered him to the ground before he turned and pointed his wand at the portal they had just come out of.

"_BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"_ The portal exploded with the energy and rage that had been put into it and Severus turned back worried for his friend as he pulled off Erik's helmet and saw the man barely able to breathe on his own. "Don't you dare die, don't you even think about it…" Severus looked up as Minerva McGonagall stood at his back looking down at him realizing that Severus had single-handedly saved what was left of the school and had returned for his best friend, having put a hand on his shoulder she looked up and saw three figures rushing towards them. There was so much to this world that Minerva didn't expect a woman with pink skin and a big headdress that resembled horns to walk up, to say she was under-dressed was an understatement considering she was barely wearing anything to begin with. Tall boots, a cloak and a metal bikini with shoulder armour gave a whole new meaning to a word that Minerva would never repeat in her life. Flanking the woman where two men both where of a more flesh tone then the woman and they were wearing robes and had pointed ears with green eyes.

"I am the Life-Binder, Alexstraszia"

-2weeks later-

A low groan issued from a bed ridden man; blearily the man opened his eyes slowly and blinked just as slowly, blue eyes looked look in between the slow blinking to find that that he wasn't in a stone room but rather a well kept room that seemed to be made of logs, there was a smell of wood crackling and movement shifting around the room. Someone had come over to the man's bed and sat in a seat that scraped against the floor moving closer to the bed.

"Erik.. Erik?" a low groan answered the person that asked the question but the man couldn't seem to make out who it was. "Erik… open your eyes… come on that's it" Groaning again Erik forced his eyes open and winced at the bright line, but his eyes had soon adjusted as he saw the face of several people around the bed looking at him expectantly.

"What are you all doing here huh, not enough sheep to shear?" everyone laughed as his comment as someone raised his head and neck up and gently poured something into his mouth which he gratefully swallowed before he was gently put back down on his pillow.

"You are one lucky man Erik Destler… Very lucky"

"And how am I lucky exactly?"

"You're lucky for that Severus and I brought you through and did what we did to save you" came Harry's voice, looking to his side, it was Severus that had fed him the potion that he had taken and he looked at the man that clearly looked like he didn't get any sleep while Harry looked like he had a run in with a milling stone.

"Are you two getting along now?" Erik looked between the two of them as they eyed each other before Erik and all Erik could do is gently shake his head before he caught the smile from Harry and the grin from Severus. "What did you do Severus?"

"Oh nothing… my usual…. Showed him memories then stayed my time here with you if I wasn't brewing…"

"I'm glad you are getting better Uncle… Uncle Erik" Erik nodded his head and gave Harry a smile while he looked to his side and took a good look at Severus. The man had the scars from his attack on his throat but there was a sense of peace about him as he saw the boy that he knew from so long ago there staring at him.

"Alexstaszia give you hope Sev?"

"She did, but I still wish there was still…"

"More?" Severus nodded and looked at Harry with fondness as Erik saw that Harry meant more like Lily then he did James. Looking to the other side Erik saw a window and stone runes there were people gathered around outside as the pieces of stone where lifted and shaped.

"How much came through before your destroyed the portal?" Severus followed Erik's gaze and frowned a little as Harry left the room and gave the two men their space.

"Almost everything I should think, the Alliance has supposedly sent for the Mages from Dalaran to the original site where it once stood to get the rest of the stone pieces that weren't brought over. I was surprised when I came through and I saw all kinds of people. This is where you go when you die in the other realm?"

Erik nodded and watched the people as Harry joined them, letting out a soft side Erik turned his head and looked at the ceiling then closing his eyes taking in all the sounds, he heard his friend shift closer to the bed and he turned his head that direction and opened his eyes again.

"So what are you exactly Erik?"

"I guess I should tell you… what have you been told about the Death Knights?"


	11. The Old Lines

**A/N: And so it I have picked up another gig doing SFX and Props for a Theatre production of "Othello", my updates are going to be sporatic till the show is done or until I have time in between my props creations and other SFX things to write. Today just happened to be a day that I'm not swamped with designing. Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Week later-<strong>

After explaining exactly what he was to Severus, Erik found that during his explanation that Harry had been listening in, the story of his coming to this realm and becoming a servant of darkness much like Severus had at one point made itself painfully aware every day that Erik survived.

Erik's nature even though he's a dark creature of sorts is that of a protector, he was always a protector. From the time that his sister had been born to the time that he met Severus and went to Hogwarts with the both of them, Erik always made sure that he was around and he was there to watch over his family. It was no less different, but when he talked about his dark days of murder, servitude and evil, Erik found that many people looked at him different even though he was no longer under the sway of the Lich King. As he was fully recovered Erik spent time helping rebuild the Hogwarts Castle, it seemed that from where Dalaran had originally stood the castle had brought itself to Fenris Isle. There was a castle there that Hogwarts seemed to take into its being as mages from Dalaran and the staff from the school and whomever was brought through were helping rebuild.

Standing as the edge of the cottage that Erik had been recovering in, Erik looked around watching the new lines interact with the old lines, many of the Mages would argue with the staff members of the school and they would be shown up when they performed magic the Mages said they couldn't. Looking to his side Erik saw Harry walk up with Severus following the boy.

"What is Filius and the others arguing about now?"

"How to enchant the roof of the great hall…" Erik twitched and eyebrow and looked at the arguing crowd before he shook his head. Having been leaning against the wall with his ankles and arms folded against his chest Erik shook his head and unfolded himself before he walked into the cabin being followed in by the duo.

"How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm ok, just not used to this world is all, I'm expecting to find a tele or cars… not horses, gryphons or other creatures… hell I wasn't expecting a lot when I came through…"

"I know it's been a little under a month… I didn't expect you to adapt already to the situation at hand here, but it is necessary that you are here; if you aren't then you will never win against Voldemort… Severus stop flinching… your mark has been removed, he can't use you anymore" Erik went to the kitchen area of the cabin and pulled a glass from a shelf and filled it with water.

"Your time here Harry will be devoted to a different form of training, when you where in Hogwarts you learned to manipulate magic. With me, I will be teaching you to fight with magic and without it, your education will also include history lessons, Severus you will get a similar treatment with me… the tides have changed and Voldemort has been taken in by someone notoriously hard to destroy let alone kill completely." Draining half of his glass Erik looked at the two that had taken a seat at the table looking at Erik. Moving his way to the table and take a seat at the head of the table Erik gave each a small smile.

"The world you are now in is the world of our ancestors, they are the people that had come to 'our' realm and settled down from some sort of problem long ago; they are known as the Old Lines. The Old Lines are people that are of different… classes I guess you could say, they aren't sorted by half-blood, pure blood or even muggle born, but rather they are sorted by their occupation in a manner of speaking. Actually saying jobs aren't really a good classification, none the less they are different. There are ten main lines or classes, each one of them are extremely different and they are necessary to a whole attack group.

We'll start with the easy ones that you two would know without even thinking about it.

Mages are what we all are, we are all able and capable of using and manipulating magic, from Transfiguring items and people to creating fires and cold and other arcane magics.

Warriors are most abundant here, they are the back bone of most mercenary forces and well as fighters for any army, they are extremely tough and very dangerous.

Priests; this may come as a surprise but while they are extremely weak in 'our' world, here, they are host to wide range of powers, some of which I have been on a negative receiving end, they can heal as well as damage depending on who they are and what they want to use their powers for.

Rogues are your assassins, they use poisons, combat and subtlety to take and kill their marks as well as anyone else. They hide in the shadows, are extremely quick. I've had a few that I have had problems with in past and I've had to get out of the battle because I couldn't handle the poisons and them at the same time.

Hunters are the most self explanatory class I can think of, and they are master tamers as well as dead shot marksmen, fun loving and good at their jobs.

Now you get into some of the more exotic classes.

Druids are shape-shifters that are for the most part in tune with nature; they heal, be the center of a battle or be one of the few that can stand on the edge and cause lots of damage.

Shamans are like druids, but they themselves are almost one with nature and the elements, they are like the druids with the exception that they can't be at the centre of a battle, they are extremely well thought out people and I have had the pleasure of working alongside the horde shaman and they are not prejudiced against anyone or any side unless you get the odd balls.

Next are the Warlocks, unlike the mages they use darkness and corruption, curses and hex's to keep a man down. They can summon demons, make themselves demons and they are very high damage creators, if you have a warlock on your side then you know you are good, if you are against one… you will have enough problems to deal with against them.

Paladins are your knights of the round table with powers, they are plate wearing religious people that think that the light will forever protect them…. And I don't believe… while I know somewhere in my lines I have or had some of their power, that no longer is the case because of what I am.

As such the final line which is extremely hard to 'become' is that of a Death Knight. Death Knights are creatures of the Undead created by Arthas Menethil, but the very first were created by and Orc name Gul'Dan, those Death Knights where just mages on horseback till the Lich King created the second generation of Death Knights. That generation that I am apart of are fighters and we are very dangerous, we had no free will at one point but since our… breaking from Arthas we regained that. Some of the Death Knights that were under Arthas fall under the control of Kel' Thuzad as well, so be weary of the knights you come across.

With that history lesson in mind over, I'm teach you to take down one of the harder opponents you will come across. I want you to understand, the both of you, because you come from so many different lines you have the advantage. You have the advantage of so many different skills at your disposal, and that's what I'm going to help you train in. When this is over you will be stronger for it, and you will be almost as hard to kill as I am and if you do well enough you will be able to take me down"

Severus and Harry had been looking at Erik intently and confused, or at least Harry was confused, Severus has been soaking up the information as it was coming to him and he filed away in his mind for later perusal so he could better understand what he was now a part of. Harry on the other tried to follow as best as he could but even still he looked at his uncle and saw that he wasn't kidding around.

"So what is to happen now Erik?" Harry asked, there was a glint in his Uncle's eye as the man stood and went to his room to change, when he came out the first thing that came to mind was…

"You look like Brom from Eragon…. The movie… but in black rather than brown and blue…" Erik raised an eyebrow at Harry and shook his head as he looked to Severus who seemed to shake his head rather quickly before he stood. Both men were wearing 'normal' clothes to them; Harry was in a set of jeans, pull over charcoal shirt with a hooded sweater and coat with well worn trainers. Severus had since forgone his teaching robes for his white shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his black work pants and his ever present dress shoes.

Erik had walked out wearing a black tunic, with black leather pants and boots with leg bands, and a hardened leather vest and upper arm bands, he did for intents and purposes look like the 'Brom' from the movie as he had seen images of the character laying around when he was free, the only difference was the gloves, the black gloves looked extremely modern and looked like shooting gloves from what Harry had seen from the military.

"Yes… I got that from L…. from people… lets go outside I'm going to start teaching you how to fight" Erik almost let slip a piece of information he didn't want to mention, but from the look in Severus' eye he knew he would be questioned later on.

As they trio went outside Erik leaned back as he dodged a sword going for his head, stepping back and around Erik ducked under another swing and shot his right fist into a man's face knocking him to the ground. Bending down Erik picked the fallen sword and turned in time to meet another sword as Harry and Severus soon found himself pulled away from the fight by several sets of hands.

"Watch" someone muttered from behind them as they looked on, several more people joined in on the fight and they soon found themselves being dodged, parried and knocked around like dolls till only Erik was still standing with a slight sweat build up along his hair line. Flipping the sword Erik stabbed the of tip of the blade into the ground and took a heavy breath as a dozen men in full plate armour moaned on the ground.

"Really… I'm out for three weeks and this is the best you can do?"

"We thought you were still weak…"

Through several moans, Erik picked each and every one of the men up and gently nudged them towards the people standing behind Harry and Severus. When the two were released Harry turned to see it was the Life-Binder and her consorts. Erik went down on a knee and bowed his head as the woman walked up to Erik and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Stand Lord Daemon… you have done well, and have recovered nicely"

"Thank you my Queen, were these men a test to see how I was?"

"Oh I don't know, I think you did exceedingly well though for being on death's door, are you ready to teach them?"

"As I ever will be. Severus, Harry…. Get the swords from those guys who I just handed their rears to, we'll start you on something easy… a skeleton I think should do it…" Erik stood and stood beside Alexstraszia and held his hand out facing the ground, two jets of light hit the ground and suddenly two skeletons crawled their way up out of the earth holding swords and shields.

"These two will be your training buddies, if they get dinged too badly… I'll just give you another one… and they idea is to go through as many of them as you can" Erik offered a smile and watched as the skeletons looked to each other than to their partners who had a sword and shield in each hand standing slightly confused but at the ready.

"Harry, Severus… Destroy them"


	12. Alliances and Old Wounds

-5 months later-

_"Klang-Klang- Thuump- Klang- Thump"_

A figure raised its large rectangular shield taking the impact of an axe before back spinning clockwise and swinging a sword only to meet with a sword from the opposing fighter. Spinning counter-clockwise and swinging the sword overhead once the figure was on the attack again striking in a diagonal fashion shattering bones, pulling the sword back the figure roared and rammed forwards with its shield crunching more bones. The skeletal opponent crashed to the ground and raised its head up as an armoured boot soccer kicked its head off its base and into the air.

Stepping back away from the body the figure turned and looked to his side as he watched a rapid succession attack destroy a skeleton fighter by dismantling it systematically by someone else. When that attacker was done the fighter inspected the daggers and looked to a man watching them.

"I have to say I have never seen people progress as fast as the two of you, and you certainly look different now than when you first got here… my god…" there was a smirk on Erik's face as he looked to the two people who finished their practice. Harry had gotten just a tad bit taller and his hair was matted to his head as he stood in light plate armour with a grey finish. It was steel armour and nothing special as it looked fairly plain compared to other armour he had seen but it was protection none the less.

The other man was standing with his sweaty longer then neck length hair pulled back into a tail, he was wearing leather armour, it too was a plain looking and it wasn't special by any means but it was protection as Erik had called it while the two practiced and got better with their skills. It had been many months later and Erik had literally taught them everything he knew, he gave them all the practical skills needed for the lines that all of them had in common while others that he had asked taught them things that Erik didn't know about or couldn't use because of what he was.

Mainly the Holy and the 'Light' magic of the Priest and Paladins side of the magic he couldn't touch or use for his heart and body was subjected and filled with unholy power and energy. Surprisingly Erik found that Harry had similar problems to him, but he was still living and the unholy power was radiating from his scar and not his heart or soul. It would be time to subject the two to the rest of the world as Erik had isolated them long enough and kept them at the castle.

"I think you two have earned more than enough right to come with me to the cities now, I have chores to do and I think it's time you saw the rest of the world." Erik had been standing off to the side and tossed both men their wands and turned heading for the hut that Erik had now lived in off from the castle. Following Erik, Harry and Severus cleaned themselves up with quick spells and put their weapons off to the side of the hut as Erik went to a stable beside the hut.

Transfiguring their clothes, the two turned their gazes to see a horse engulfed in blue flames at the feet and the mane. With wide eyes they stared at the beast and then Erik who was leaned over in a saddle looking at the two with amusement in his eyes.

"Well are you two are you going to stare or are you going to get on with the others?" Nodding his head to behind them, Severus and Harry turned to see a carriage with four powerful looking horses standing at ready with several of the inhabitants of Hogwarts there already seated. Turning back to glance at Erik they saw that he was suddenly wearing his armour his helmet sitting on his thigh.

"Come on, let's get going it's going to be a bit of a ride to Stormwind anyhow" Putting his helm on Erik pulled the reins to the side as Harry and Severus climbed up on into the carriage and took their seats beside Ron, Hermione, Minerva, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. The driver cracked a whip as the carriage started on and Erik spun in a circle looking around before he followed alongside the carriage as four Death Knights joined Erik as an escort through the Horde controlled lands of Silverpine Forest and Hillsbrad Foothills. From there they journeyed through the Arathi Highlands were the carriage occupants looked on in amazement at the elementals and the large Raptors and spider striders they had come across. Erik and the other four Death Knights looked on wearily as they passed through the Wetlands with several close calls with a group of traveling Orcs, Blood Elves and an Undead Warlock. From the Wetlands and the growing dusk of the land they had made it through to Ironforge, the home of the Dwarves. With the perpetual cold, the carriage occupants had muttered warming spells on themselves as they glanced at Erik and his fellow Riders as they glanced around in their heavy plate armour with cold vapors rising off their armour and under their helms from their breath.

Climbing the cliff to the cavernous home of the Dwarves, Erik and his entourage were met with eyes following them as they rolled on through the mountain city.

"This is Ironforge, home to the Dwarves and King Bronzebeard, though currently something has happened to him and there are three leaders from the splintered Dwarven factions acting as a leading council." Leading them to the Gnome hall and to the Tram system the passengers climbed off the carriage and followed Erik and the knights as they climbed off their horses and the animals disintegrated into the ground. The group looked on with wide eyes before they noticed that the Death Knights were already several paces away.

Taking the Tram to Stormwind Erik leaned against a brace and watched as his former teachers, his nephew and friends watch as they passed under the ocean and under the ground before they pulled to a stop. Getting off the Trams the group walked into the streets of a night time city.

"Welcome to Stormwind, home of the human's and one heads of the Alliance; King Varian Wrynn." Walking through the streets Erik lead the group to the local inn where he had made reservations, after a full day of travelling there would be the next day to show them around and for him to do his chores he had in the city. Once everyone was settled in Erik quietly left the inn and summoned his red Dragon Mount from the skies before he climbed on and took flight to the massive castle in the distance.

* * *

><p>It had seemed to be a meeting in progress when Erik had walked into the room, bowing his head in respect Erik moved to his spot at a large map table were the Leaders of the Alliance and a few others stood and looked on.<p>

"The horde encampments to the east of Gilneas have effectively blocked us off from heading to the city directly, there is no way in or out and we have no airships that are able to be spared to take us in…"

"Lord Greymane, if I might suggest…"

"If I were you Dumbledore, I would shut your mouth before I shut it for you… Permanently" Snarled the man with grey hair and a grizzled weathered face, the man's eyes flashed amber in anger as a man in purple robes with moons and long white beard and half moon glasses narrowed his gaze.

"How dare…"

"Genn…"

"I would listen to the wolf if I were you Albus, you have no right to be making suggestions after the last botched idea you had old man." The man that had started to speak in defense turned and snarled at Erik as a young blond haired woman put a hand on the grizzled man's chest to keep him from attacking. "My Lord Greymane, King Wyrnn, Lady Jaina… I have arrived as quickly as I could. My understanding from the letter was that Gilneas is now completely inaccessible?"

"It is Lord Daemon, we have been trying to come up with plans to even get a foot hold in there so that we may take back the city or even get in it." Standing beside Genn Greyman and Jaina Proudmoore, Erik looked down at map as three others walked into the room forcing Erik to raise his eyes up and though his face was covered by the helm, the look of surprise crossed his face as he saw who had come in. Forcing his eyes down to the map in front of him Erik stepped back and looked to the King and took a deep breath.

"Let us adjourn this meeting for now, tomorrow I will have a better idea of what we can do. In the mean time, we need sleep and we need to stop being at each other's throats, no matter how much we want to rip them out. Genn I will walk you back"

"I'll come as well, my room is not that far down the hall from his" Jaina smiled at Erik and snaked an arm around the older man she had prevented from attacking and started for the exit out of the battle room. Watching as the people dispersed Erik looked at Dumbledore and the four that were standing around him. Sneering he started for the exit when he heard a voice call his name.

"Erik…"

"I don't have time for this…"

"No wait!"

"Why, so that I may be subjected to the old man's 'plans' again?" Erik turned and his eyes suddenly flared red fire instead of their usual blue, "I don't know how you could be with those idiots especially what they did to your 'best' friend, what they did to me…" Turning away Erik walked out of the room hearing a sob before another voice broke into his hearing range.

"You were always a cold heartless bastard Erik, even now you are nothing more than a freak like that Slytherin you are protecting, you are evil and dark just like Voldemort" Turning around the group took several steps back as they saw why Erik was known, feared and respected as 'Lord Daemon'

The armour took on an unhealthy blue glow as Erik took steps to them just as a shield was thrown up around them by none other than Albus Dumbledore. The four with him under the shield stared at Erik as the man raised a hand to the shield as if he was grabbing it, with a sudden movement of turning his hand and closing his hand into a fist the shield shattered into pieces leaving Erik smirking under the helm and lowering his hand.

"You forgot what my job was didn't you old man, you may have been powerful in the other world, but here…. You are weak,"

"And if I see you around any of the group I have brought with me, I will kill each and every one of you… Stay away from those under my protection…." Turning on his heel, Erik's cloak snapped behind him before flowing leaving the five in the room staring at each other.

* * *

><p>-Lord Greymane's Sitting Room-<p>

Upon knocking on the door, Jaina let Erik into the room and followed the woman while pulling his helm off and carrying it under his arm. Once in the sitting room Erik bowed to both Greymane and his wife before he was told to relax.

"Welcome Lord Daemon, I trust your ride here was safe" Erik smiled and nodded as Jaina came up to him holding a mug of steaming hot liquid out to him which he took gratefully.

"It was Lady Greymane, there was a close call with some Horde members, but they knew better to than to attack five Death Knights, especially those from Molgraine's Camp. My understanding is that you believe King Wyrnn to be controlled by someone, as all of the previous attempts to get to Gilneas have met with failure?"

"We do Erik, there is something wrong, from the moment that this Albus Dumbledore came here and to the castle, things have been happening that we do not condone. Such as keeping those from the new lines imprisoned in the old Barracks"

"That can't be, there are too many from the new lines here now that you cannot know who is from the other side of the veils." Erik looked to Jaina and saw in her eyes she was telling the truth, sighing and taking a sip from his steaming mug he walked to the castle window and looked out it as the sky opened up with heavy rains.

"Is it just the five here that are doing this, or have you seen more?"

"I do not know, but I hear catches of something called the 'Order of the Phoenix' " It was Lord Greymane that had spoke up this time, turning he looked at the man and saw the amber eyes flash again before he looked back to his drink.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group under the control of Albus Dumbledore that fought a dark wizard known as Voldemort. They comprised of people loyal to the old man and they fought for the side of the light, or that was what was supposed to be. After the fall of the Dark Lord, the Order was disbanded, but there were several members still active in their duties. I did not join them as I had seen what they do and how their mindsets work, needless to say that in the end my own nephew was just part of a game to the old man"

"What do we do?"

"I will work with you take back Gilneas or give you at least an opening into the city, who I have with me might be able to help you get in. I will do what I can to see if I can't sway the King back to his right frame of mind, it might be a spell making the man compliant or it might be a potion. In which case I will need to consult my resident potions master to fix the problem, we cannot afford any more problems as we have bigger problems on the horizon."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a possibility of Kel'Thuzad coming back up, and him bring his direct descendant, the Dark Lord back here and taking over this world. Arthas was never in control, it was Gul'Dan and what he became: the Lich King. Kel'Thuzad is his number one man, with the 'Lich King' under a bind right now, Naxxaramas and Voldemort helming the coming army will be a problem."

"How much of a problem was he in your world?"

"He put the fear into an entire 'wizarding' community, he was creating a genocide and him ruling whomever was left, if wasn't for my nephew and that bit of Old Line magic that had saved him rebounding that spell, we would have been in some serious trouble" Erik looked at Jaina and the Greymane couple before he continued to drink from his mug. A little while later and Erik excused himself and went to the inn where he was staying and he sat in by the window and fell asleep in his seat as thunder boomed over head.

* * *

><p>The following morning Erik was awoken to the sounds of banging and loud voices, stretching and cracking his neck Erik looked at his armour that had had taken off and stepped past it opening the door as the yelling and screaming from down stairs became louder. Walking down the steps to the main part of the inn, Erik looked at the bar keep who pointed out the door.<p>

"I don't know, but there some fight going out there…"

"You don't say…" Snarling Erik walked out of the bar and saw something that made his blood boil.

"THAT BOY IS MINE!"

"You stay away from him, we are on orders of Lord Daemon" four Death Knights stood into the way of Harry, Severus was on the ground with Pomfrey and McGonagall hovering over him pushing something to his chest, Harry in shock was looking on as his downed Professor was bleeding on the cobblestones, while the man that had attacked him was almost foaming at the mouth.

"He is my son!"

"He is not your son James, you lost him as a son when you died and passed through the veil. As far as I am concerned his father died protecting him. You are not anything like a father, and you attacked the man that has been there and protected him even giving his life up for him"

"Shut your mouth you undead freak"

"Shut it Lord Demon…" Erik stepped in front of the group and sneered at the two men that had been a bane in his first life and this one.

"Well if it isn't the 'mutt', haven't learned anything from last night have you?"

With a roar James pulled his wand while his compatriot turned into a massive black dog while Erik lowered his stance. Eyeing the dog, Erik gave orders to move the others into the Inn; he would take care of the interlopers. With the dog readying itself to spring James Potter flicked his wand as a fireball burst forth forcing Erik to turn his gaze away from the animal and throw a hand out pushing the fireball to the side. Hearing the snarl from his right Erik turned raising his arm up catching the animal but the chest and throwing it over his head into a wall, that motion made Erik follow through and watch as the mutt hit the wall hard and collapse to the ground with a whine.

It was with his back to James Potter that Erik knew he had been played as he screamed in pain as two daggers pierced his back. One punctured his lung and burst through the other side of his chest while the other dug into his liver and came out the front just below his navel.

Collapsing to the ground looked up to as the wounded mutt got up and snapped at Erik who was laying on his side the blades having been pulled out before he hit the ground, raising his arm up the dog attached himself to Erik's arm and started to rip into it before it was blasted away by a powerful spell.

Lying in the street, the two attacking figures turned to white smoke and fled the scene as the Death Knights and Minerva followed by Harry rushed out cradling Erik as he bled out. Erik looked to the Knights and spat out a few words.

"You know… who you have… to… get… she needs to know…" Breathing heavily Erik felt as hands worked around him and someone was screaming for help, with his vision fading in and out Erik knew something was wrong when he was stabbed. Feeling a burning sensation course through the wounds and into his body Erik heard a voice break through his dulling senses.

"No… no… Erik!"

* * *

><p>It was menial duties, but it kept her busy and it was one of the few things that James Potter let her go and do when they had come to this world after their violent death. She had long since learned her lines priest healing abilities, she was too much of a 'Light' person that they had failed to see under it all, there was the beating heart of not only a 'Light'-Mage, but Lily was also a Shadow Priest-Mage as well. Lily learned early on that in order to protect the ones she loved she would have to be willing to inflict a little damage as well. It was because of a memory from Severus and his discussion about 'Light' and 'Dark' magic did she fully understand that Severus was never in the Dark Arts for 'Darkness' and 'Evil' but rather to understand it, learn from it and be able to defend against it. And so it was with help from several of the Priests that Lily learned to harness the Shadow abilities and apply them to the Healing abilities of the priest.<p>

As she moved from one soldier to a sick child, Lily looked on at a young child that looked strikingly like Severus and memories flooded her minds eyes about her best friend whom she had literally abandoned to the actual Dark Side because she at the time didn't understand what the fascination with the Dark Arts was literally about. Hearing a commotion up at the front of the Clinic she was working Lily looked up at tall warrior in dark plate armour and glowing blue eyes.

"Lily Potter, we need you come with me… it's about your brother"

"Take me to him" Passing off the child patient to another Healer, Lily followed the Death Knight out the door and saw that his horse was ready to go and the rider was in the saddle. With the Knight holding out his hand, Lily was pulled up and seated behind the man as the rider kicked the horse into a run.

It was a brutally fast travel to the Dwarven District where there was a young man cradling a man on the cobblestones bleeding all over the place, surrounding him and the downed man were several people that Lily never thought she would see again in this life.

Once the horse came to a stop and Lily was let off she went to the group and saw that it was Erik being cradled, looking at the young man that was holding him Lily's eyes went wide as she started into her eyes and saw James' reflection. It was the sad voice that broke Lily out of her revere and she glanced down to Erik and saw that he was turning an unhealthy shade of green.

"What happened?" Lily choked out as she stared up into the face of her Transfiguration teacher: Professor McGonagall. The older woman glared angrily at her as she spat out her answer and pointed at the building behind her.

"It was that idiot husband of yours, there was an attack on someone else and Erik stepped outside to deal with it, needless to say your brainless husband didn't know when to let things go and he stabbed Erik literally in the back. I don't know what to say other than I am ashamed of him, and Sirius. I do not know what is going on here, but the boys I remember as much as they were terrors; they would never attack another person"

"I didn't know… I didn't…." Staring down at Erik, she glanced up and gazed at the young man holding her brother with tears coming down his face and his hand blood stained.

"Help him…. Please!"

"Ha…. I will…" Looking around to the people around her, Lily pulled a bag from her robes and enlarged it before she turned back to Erik who was going a very putrid shade of green and the blood that was oozing from his wounds was starting to smell just as bad. Opening her bag Lily dug through the contents and pulled out a powder and a knife. Turning she ripped open the blood-stained shirt and the people around her started to choke on their breakfast that they were trying to fight to keep down. Coating the blade in the blood now something else, Lily sprinkled some of the powder on and saw that it was reverting the dark green color to a normal healthy red color.

On first guess she was lucky to know what the poison was due to someone dying from the same thing not that long ago, and knowing what Erik was going through. Quickly taking steps Lily cut Erik open ignoring the cries from the people around her. It was messy and Erik wasn't awake enough to cry out in pain, Harry who was watching cried out and almost pulled the knife away from the woman but was stopped by an arm wrapped around his arms pulling him away.

Looking up to who was pulling him away Erik saw a sweat soaked face of Severus and behind him Madame Pomfrey pulling right behind him hissing in the man's ear. There was a chest bandage that was blood-soaked and a bandage on the left side of his face.

"Let her… do her… work… Harry" Severus hissed.

"Sev…" Turning Harry was there holding the man up and pushing him to the entrance of the inn before he settled him down against the siding of the building to watch what was happening. Taking in what was before her eyes Lily pushed her magic into Erik's body keeping the healthy organs protected while she coated her hands in the powder and started rubbing the healing agent into Erik. This would have unnerved even the hardest person but Lily was running on fear; fear for her brother, fear of her husband and what he could do and ultimately fear for herself and her safety.

As Lily sat and worked on her brother, she didn't know that there was a pair of onyx eyes following her every move. Severus watched the woman before him so closely, he was afraid to blink and she would be gone. Her name was on his lips and yet he couldn't bring himself to call her name for fear that Erik would parish if she stopped her work to look at him.

The left side of Severus' face had been shredded by animal claws and was bandaged as blood soaked through it though. The healing magic in the bandage did its bit to mend as best as it could as Severus grunted in pain. With only his right side visible and his hair tied back he doubted that Lily would know who he was. His gaze shifted to Erik on the ground and his chest opened wide as his skin hue was still a vile green. It seemed like hours but it was only thirty minutes and Erik was closed back up by the healing magic. Erik was no longer the vile green he was but minutes ago as Lily looked at the now red blood on her hands before she turned her gaze up to the man that was leaning bandaged against the outside wall of the inn staring at her before he had adverted his gaze to the ground.

Standing up and using the spell 'Scorgify' on her hands Lily turned to her former teachers as they hurried over to Erik and picked him up gently and taking him inside along with the man with the half bandaged and bloodied face.

"Wait, Minerva!" The older woman turned and looked at the blood stained clothes of the healer that had saved her brother. She raised an eyebrow and waited for the young woman to continue speaking, "Who was that man leaning against the wall over there?" Minerva looked to the blood that was on the wall and her hard gaze softened before she turned and looked at Lily.

"I'll let you figure that one out for yourself, maybe a trip down memory lane will help you…"

Minerva McGonagall did the one thing that she never does to anyone and she turned her back and walked away from Lily Evans-Potter; a once a upon a time ago Minerva saw Lily as a daughter she never had. Heading inside and leaving the woman to fall to her knees and grieve, Minerva looked around as the crowd about her dispersed making way for her to head up the stairs of the inn. Severus was being fused over by Poppy as Erik was lying on the bed looking deathly pale but healthier looking then a short while ago. Harry was standing off to the side as Hermione had a cloth in hand cleaning off Harry's cheek and hands as Ron came out of the washroom shaking.

Minerva walked over to the bed where Erik lay and brushed stray hair away from his eyes, looking around it seemed that there was more than who had come with them in the first place. There seemed to be at least three other new faces of which were a young blond woman and an older couple around her age.

"I knew those people were trouble, I knew it… I should have ripped out Dumbledore's throat when I had the chance" Snarled the man with grey shoulder length hair. Minerva's gaze was drawn to the blond haired woman who spoke up next.

"Genn, you know just as well as I do that if we take him out there will be someone else to take his spot"

"Sweet heart, just let it go for the moment. There is nothing we can do but help Lord Daemon heal, and protect the people he brought with him."

"I know you are right my dear, Lady Jaina…"

"My Lord, those of whom you have called for are here, the members of the Amund Legion are here." A tall, powerfully built, brown haired bi-pedal wolf poked his head in and looked to the grey haired man who nodded to him and sent him on his way. Several in the room looked on with fear as saw the Genn Greymane's eyes go amber for a moment.

"My dear, Lady Jaina, I take my leave for a few moment while I get the Legion set up here and around the Dwarven District to further protect those here." Watching the man step out of the room, Flitwick and Sprout looked to the wife of the man looking for an explanation.

"What…"

"Werewolf?"

"No we are called Worgen, or at least my husband is. He was turned a long while back, and he is quite safe. I understand that a 'werewolf' crossed the veil not long ago."

"Remus?"

"I do not know what his name is, but he was at the meeting last night according to Genn" There a soft knocking on the door as a tall purple skinned man stood by poking his head in.

"Am I disturbing any of you?" Everyone turned their gaze to the tall man who laid his massive bow at the door while a leopard followed him into the room and laid itself at the foot of the bed.

"I see that you have made yourself at home 'Gop', how goes it with the security?" Asked Jaina, she had smiled and bowed her head to the Elf as he made his way to the bed to look at the Death Knight, the Champion of Life and Death.

"Ishnu-dal-dieb Jaina, yes we have set ourselves up and we are weary, we have heard growing rumors of this… 'Order of the Phoenix joining forces with a group quietly mentioned on the streets as 'Honorable Mention'.

I do not think there is anything honorable about the people they attack for no reason. How is Lord Daemon fairing?"

"He is doing well considering he is still recovering those long years in the other realm, we won't tell him but when he came to us, and he was no more powerful and able to handle himself then if he was a mortal. He could have died with this latest attack and it will be at least a year before he regains his true power, I don't doubt that he would know this and Queen Alexstraszia has forbidden us to tell Lord Daemon this unless it is absolutely necessary.

While he may display power, he's at a state that the other realm needs to be 'worked' out of his system" Jaina looked sadly at the man laying on the bed, the others looked on in horror as they realized the situation was much worse than it was led to believe and that they were out an extremely powerful ally who laid at death's door.

"I will keep watch outside the inn personally, I will have the others and the inside contact of 'Honorable' keeping an eye on the workings of its members. I will take my leave now. Ande'thoras-ethil." Turning away he patted the top of the leopard's head and shared an unspoken conversation before the animal nodded and rested its hands on its paws as its master left the room.

While there was that little invasion of the room, the Staff from Hogwarts talked amongst themselves quietly as they tried to figure out Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't understand this, Albus was always a Light person, and never would he stoop so low"

"Filius you have to admit that before he died, there was something very strange about him and his activities, always he was leaving at night and coming back early morning…"

"Even still Pomona, Albus was always someone that we could count on for being there…"

"Did you forget the fact that Albus left Harry to abusive family? Forget the blood wards…"

"Sitting right here?" Harry said causing Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick to colour as they remembered they were sitting around Severus' bed. The corner of Severus' unmarred face twitched into a smile as Harry took the four others off guard.

"It does not matter, Dumbledore made me a slave to him, I did the spying, and I did the dirty work that he was unable to do at the time. He is a twisted man that has no regard for lives he messes around with; he took a man who was distraught and alone and turned him into a cruel creature. It's a wonder how I was able to even break away enough."

The pain was evident as Severus spoke as Madame Pomfrey bent over to help Severus take some pain relieving potion. Once his face relaxed enough he turned his left eye to Harry who sat between Erik's and his bed listening in on the conversation at hand, sadness rolled through him as he watched Harry glanced at Erik sadly.

"It is indeed Master Snape, Master Potter…" Everyone's gaze turned to the door where Queen Alexstrazia had made herself known as she pulled off her hood, several people around the room bowed their heads as she came further in alone.

"Mistress Alexstrasiza" Harry stood and bowed his head as the Dragon Queen in human form put a hand on Harry's shoulder, with a soft smile she walked over to Severus' bed and sat on the edge looking him in the eyes. There was an unspoken conversation between the two of them as she leaned over and opened her mouth. Finely controlled fire hit Severus as everyone stood and backed away from the woman and the flames that engulfed the bed bound man. There was no burning of flesh, no screams and when she closed her mouth all that remained was a completely healed man with new scars.

"I must say you look quite dashing Master Severus" Severus looked down to his chest and put a hand to his face feeling the new scars that ran down his face and along his neck along with the scars from Nagini. The bandages that Severus had been sporting before were now gone, burned away by the healing magic of the Dragon Queen.

There was a small thud against the open door frame and everyone turned to look as shocked green eyes met emotional onyx eyes.

"Severus"

**Okay so I haven't updated in a LONG TIME... . slight understatement... I have really no excuse but school, work and a someone lackluster drive to update my stories HOWEVER!. I am back and finally done with school... thank god. So look for updates sooner rather then later. And please review eh?  
><strong>

**Ghost**


	13. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
